


First Order Escorts

by Sarah (The_British_American_Girls), The_British_American_Girls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Cousin Incest, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Evil Snoke, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Forgiveness, Gay Poe Dameron, Insecurity, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hux, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poor Hux, Protective Poe Dameron, Sexual Fantasy, Snogging, Sorry Not Sorry, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Sarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/The_British_American_Girls
Summary: Armitage Hux Works for First Order Escorts to pay off debts incurred by his father Brendol Hux and his gambling addiction. The leader of First Order, Snoke, gives Hux an opportunity to clear the debt by taking on a single client, Kylo Ren. Hux's boyfriend, Poe Dameron, doesn't like this new turn of events.





	1. Introductions and Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but I decided to run with it. Hope you enjoy!

Hux stepped into the flat, exhausted. He was hoping to just crawl into bed with his boyfriend, Poe, but apparently Poe had other ideas.

"Hey!" Poe said excitedly as he pulled Hux to him and kissed him. "How are you, babe?"

"I'm tired," Hux answered flatly. He closed the door. "I'm ready to just go to bed."

"I made dinner, thought you'd be hungry," Poe replied as he grabbed his hands and dragged him to the dinning room. Poe had indeed made dinner. The table was set with their nicest dishes, which meant the ceramic plates and glass cups instead of just the plastic ones.

"What's all this about?" Hux asked as he eyed the candles that were set in the middle. He glanced over to his boyfriend. "Poe?"

"What? Can't a guy be romantic?" He kissed him. "But I might actually have a reason," he chuckled.

"I thought you might," Hux replied as he sat down. Poe sat next to him and started serving their food.

"Well, today is seven months!" Poe said excitedly.

"Seven months?"

Poe rolled his eyes. "You're so unsentimental. Seven months that we've been together!"

Hux paused. Poe was right. They'd now been together seven months. Three if you counted the month they'd broken up after Hux came clean to him about his work. But it had been seven months since they had first gotten together. "So it has." 

"Just wanted to let you know how much I love you," Poe replied.

Hux sighed. He knew this would be difficult. Poe hadn't reacted well when he'd initially told him that he worked for an escort company. 'Worked for' was a lenient phrase really. Hux had been forced to begin working at First Order Escorts at a young age. There was a debt his family owed to a man known only as Snoke. Snoke had said he could work off the debt his father had incurred. Hux had no choice.

He looked at Poe and smiled. "I love you too, Dameron."

Later that night, as they laid in bed together, Hux kept trying to find a way to tell Poe about the offer he'd been given that day. But Poe kissing his neck was distracting. Hux didn't much care to engage in sex, which annoyed Poe to no end, but he understood. They'd settled for Poe touching and caressing him and when Poe was in the mood, Hux would willingly fuck him.

"Poe, I need to talk to you about something," Hux whispered.

"Yeah? What's up, Hugs?" Poe did not let up on his gentle kisses to Hux's skin. He was sucking on his neck at this point, slowly making his way down his lean frame. Hugs was a nickname Poe had given him from day one. When he had introduced himself to Poe, Poe was certain he'd said his name was Armitage 'Hugs' and thus he called him that ever since. Hux didn't care for the name, but he liked that it was theirs and theirs alone.

"Poe, this is important," Hux replied as his breath caught. Poe had snaked a hand down into Hux's briefs and was fondling him gently.

"I'll listen to whatever you need to say," Poe answered in a whisper. "Just as soon as I get you off."

"Poe, please, don't," Hux begged. He didn't enjoy coming with his lover, knowing it was supposed to be something special between them, but also knowing that it now wasn't. Like most sex workers, doing it with his partner was difficult. He wanted to be able to make love to him like they were a normal couple, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it, no matter how much he cared for the other man.

"You know I like to watch you, Hugs," came Poe's response as he started kissing his way to Hux's chest.

Hux could feel himself tearing up. He felt so guilty that he couldn't give this to the man he loved, all because of his father's gambling addiction. "Please, Poe!" he begged, mentally kicking himself. Denying Poe something he truly enjoyed made him ache. There were time he did try to just bear it for Poe's sake, but it was never truly enjoyable and often left him feeling disgusted and empty.

"Alright, alright," Poe answered as pulled his hand away. He went back to kissing and sucking on his neck though. "So, whatdaya want to talk to me about?"

Hux took a deep breath. He decided the best way to do this, would to say it bluntly. "I may have found a way to end my contract with Snoke."

Poe pulled away. "Really?! That's awesome! How?"

Hux sat up on his elbows. "Don't get too excited, you may not like it."

Poe touched Hux's cheek lovingly. "Armitage, if it gets you out from under Snoke's thumb and away from First Order, I don't think I'm gonna care too much what you have to do to get that."

Hux smiled. "What if I had to kill a man?"

"I'd help you do it!" Poe offered.

Hux laughed, then closed his eyes and leaned into Poe's touch. He knew he didn't deserve Poe. He wished he could be more of what he needed and wanted, but being a part of First Order made relationships difficult.

Hux's smile faded. He sighed and opened his eyes to looked at Poe. "There's a high-profile client who has requested me to be his personal companion."

Poe furrowed his brow in lack of understanding. "What exactly does that mean? 'Personal companion'?"

"Exactly how it sounds," Hux answered as he sat up. "I wouldn't have to take on any other clients ever again, just him."

Poe raised an eyebrow. "And what's the catch?"

Hux sighed again. "I would be at his beck and call, 24/7, no exceptions. And there's not been a discernable timeframe been stated as of yet. It sounds to me like it's for however long he wants until he's done with me." Hux had dropped his gaze, he couldn't look his lover in the eyes. He didn't want to see the pain there.

"So, on the plus side, you take this client and then you're out rather than being Snoke's puppet for the next fifteen years." Hux just nodded, listening to Poe's pros and cons list. "But this guy could decide he wants you for the next fifteen years and you have to stay with him for as long as he says. But he could decide he wants to move on in a relatively short amount of time and you'd be out and done sooner than you'd ever hoped."

Hux could tell Poe was leaning toward him accepting the offer. But he knew there were cons as well.

"You wouldn't have to take any other clients, but that means this guy could get attached and I don't like that idea."

"Neither do I," Hux agreed as he looked up and met Poe's eyes. "I only want to be with you," he assured Poe.

Poe smiled and grabbed his hand. "Me too." He sighed. "I guess my biggest fear is this guy trying to seduce you into loving him."

Hux shook his head. "That won't happen."

"Doesn't mean he won't try."

Hux leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Poe's as he buried his fingers into his hair. "Poe Dameron, I could never love anyone the way I love you. You've given me so much! Made my life worth living again."

Poe smiled. "Well, I guess you CAN be sentimental after all." Hux smiled back and kissed him. "When do you have to give Snoke your answer?"

"By the end of the week." He paused. "You think I should do it?"

"It's not up to me, Armitage." He pressed his lips against Hux's. "I'll support you whatever you decide."

Poe knew it was probably Hux's best chance to get out of his contract with Snoke and First Order, but he couldn't help the feeling of dread that formed in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll think about it," Hux whispered. He then flipped Poe over onto his back and leaned down to kiss him hard. "Now, let me please you, my love," he whispered in his ear seductively. "Remind you that you're all I'll ever need or want." Hux kissed him one more time and then made his way down to his crotch.

Poe had to keep reminding himself not to think about his boyfriend doing this to other men, sometimes women too. Once they'd gotten together, Hux had negotiated with Snoke to have him only take clients who would respect his wishes to using protection. Snoke agreed, but at a price of course. It would cost him an additional two years of service, but Hux didn't care. He wanted to make sure Poe would always be safe. He still got tested regularly, but was grateful to know that he could be bare with Poe safely.

Poe wrapped his fingers into Hux's soft red hair as he took him in his mouth. "I love you Armitage Hux!"

Hux pulled away to whisper in response, "And I, you, Poe Dameron."


	2. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux recalls how Snoke brought the proposal to his attention. Hux is the entertainment for a bachelor party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I had first thought about this chapter, I didn't intend for it to be so heavy with Snoke. I had intended to focus more on the bachelor party portion, but then my characters got away from me.

First Order Escorts was an all encompassing company. They provided clients with strippers as well as nightly companions. Hux took any work that was offered, wanting to get out of his contract with Snoke and First Order as soon as he could.

He replayed the conversation over in his head. Snoke had called him to his office. This wasn't untypical really. Snoke often called workers into his office for a side job, entertaining him.

Hux entered the office as soon as Snoke had called him in. "You asked to see me, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked as he stepped in front of his desk and looked down at the ground. Snoke was not above corporal punishment if his rules were not obeyed. He demanded that each escort call him by the title of 'Supreme Leader'. He was a power-hungry man. He also insisted that no one look him directly in the eyes unless otherwise directed to.

Hux hated servicing the scarred, old, man. He hated feeling his gnarled and withered hands on his skin. But Hux knew it always meant extra would be taken off of his debt if he did so.

"Hux, come here," he ordered. Hux refused to step forward. "Are you disobeying me, boy?!"

"I would like to discuss payment first, sir."

"$500."

"$1000," Hux replied.

Snoke scoffed. "You think you're worth that?"

"I'm worth far more than that," Hux answered. "But you get the employer discount."

This made Snoke chuckle. "You are a cheeky one, Hux. $2000. Now, come here." Hux stepped around the desk. Snoke put his hands on Hux's hips and pulled him closer. Hux had done this enough, he knew exactly what Snoke wanted him to do. He climbed into his lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Hux leaned forward and whispered seductively, "What do you want of me, Supreme Leader? I am yours." He started grinding his hips down, causing Snoke to drop his head back, close his eyes, and sigh in pleasure. Hux leaned closer and nibbled his ear. "Anything you want." He had to remind himself that this would be an extra $2000 to go toward his debt.

Snoke chuckled again. "Oh, Hux, you are worth every cent." He pushed him off of his lap and ordered, "On your knees boy." Hux dropped to the floor and awaited further instructions. "I want you to take your cock out and pleasure yourself."

Hux felt the heat rise to his face. He'd been exposing himself to men like Snoke for years and yet, he still felt the shame and embarrassment when he did so. He undid his fly and pulled his dick out. He closed his eyes and thought of Poe as he stroked himself to full hardness.

"Look at me, Hux," Snoke ordered. "I want you to think of ME, not that whore you live with." Hux looked up at him. He held his tongue. He wanted to yell that Poe wasn't a whore. He felt tears at the corners of his eyes. HE was the whore and he hated himself for it.

"Yes, look at me and tell me what you would do to your lover," Snoke said as he pulled himself from his own trousers and stroked himself in time to Hux's own strokes.

"I'd come home to him and kiss him gently on the lips. Wrap my arms tightly around him and pull him close to me," Hux answered.

"Move it along, Armitage!"

Hux took a deep breath and continued. "I'd throw him down to the bed and force my cock down his throat." Hux knew what Snoke wanted to hear from him and he was willing to do it to get it over and done with. "I'd tell him to open me up with his fingers as I continued to shove into his mouth. I'd let him bring me to the edge, but I wouldn't come. I'd pull out and finish opening myself up before I slicked his cock and began riding him."

Snoke now had his eyes closed as he pumped his hand over his hard cock. "Yes," he said. "Yes, more!"

"I'd rid him fast and hard and when I came, I'd aim for that slutty mouth of his."

Snoke opened his eyes. "Get up, lean over the desk." Hux did so. "Drop those britches to your ankles, boy!" Hux followed the orders and dropped his briefs as well, anticipating the coming order. "Look at you. The way you present yourself so prettily for me." He heard Snoke pour some lube out and then felt his now slicked, gnarled fingers press against his hole. "I'm going to make this quick." He shoved one finger in. Hux winced at the pain. "I wish I didn't have to take the time to open you up. I'd like to take you whenever I damn well choose." He pushed his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. "Don't be shy, Hux. Make as much noise as you like. We both know you enjoy this."

Hux tried so hard to hold back any sound he might make. No matter how much he hated it, it still felt so good. But once he'd crooked his fingers just so and hit Hux's prostate, he couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure any longer. "Yes, that's it, my boy," Snoke praised. "Now, to give you what you truly want."

"A condom, please," Hux begged. Snoke knew this was Hux's condition, but he didn't always follow it. He was the 'Supreme Leader' after all. The rules didn't necessarily apply to him. But Hux was grateful when he felt the fingers pull away and heard the plastic wrapper. The next thing he knew, Snoke's hard, now covered in latex, cock was shoved into him. "Ahh!" he moaned in pleasure.

"Yes, yes," was all Snoke said. He started thrusting in hard and fast. Hux was already on the brink. It only took a few deep thrusts and he was coming all over the desktop. He moaned and shivered as Snoke continued pushing into him. It took longer than Hux had cared for, but he felt Snoke quiver and knew he'd finally came.

Snoke pulled out, threw away the used condom, and sat back in his chair. Hux didn't move. He knew he needed to wait until he was told to. "You may step away and clean yourself, Hux." Hux did so quickly. "That is not the ONLY reason I called you in today."

Forgetting the rule, Hux looked up at him, a questioning expression on his face. "Sir?"

Snoke took a cigar out from his desk. "There is a client who has asked for you." He lit the cigar and took a few puffs before pulling it from his lips and blowing out smoke. "He has requested you as his personal companion."

Hux paused. "What are the terms, sir?" Hux had heard rumors of other workers being called in to be a personal companion, but he didn't know much about it.

"Technically, you will be released from your contract from me," Snoke explained. "But you would be his until he says otherwise." Snoke leaned forward in his chair. "He would own you. You would not have the same protection you get from me."

Though Snoke was cruel, he did allow many leniencies for his employees. He had, though begrudgingly, agreed to Hux's request to only take clients who would be willing to use protection. He also was willing to work around a schedule. He was attending school, preparing for when he would eventually leave First Order. Another employee, who Hux only knew by the name of Phasma, Snoke had worked around her schedule when it came to her child. Snoke even found legitimate childcare for her from time to time. Though Snoke was truly evil, he wasn't completely unkind.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Until the end of the week, Hux," Snoke answered as he took another drag of his cigar. "Think it over."

Hux was thinking it over. It was all he'd BEEN thinking about. Even now, as he went up to a rented penthouse for his next client. Hux had been hired to be a stripper for a bachelor party. He didn't mind stripping, but the guy who had set it up, the best man he'd presumed, had told Hux he would pay triple if he actually slept with the guy.

Hux took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and he was bombarded by flashing lights and loud music. He was ushered in and brought to the groom. He looked him in the eye, smiled, and winked. "I hear this is your last night of freedom. Let me remind you of what you're gonna miss." He straddled his lap and began grinding into him. The poor man was obviously embarrassed by the whole thing. He laughed awkwardly and was turning redder with every movement Hux made.

By the time Hux had finished his lap dance, he could feel how hard the man was beneath him. He leaned forward and whispered, "Would you like me to take care of that for you, big fella? Mmm, I bet it tastes sweeter than sugar."

The man, who's name Hux would later learn, was Dopheld Mitaka, nodded. Hux smiled, stood up, and pulled Mitaka to his feet. "Lead the way, handsome." All the other guests, drunkenly hooted and hollered as Mitaka pulled Hux to a bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Mitaka began kissing Hux. He gently pushed him toward the bed until they reached it and both fell in it together. Mitaka pulled his lips away and whispered, "I've never done anything like this before."

Hux giggled. "Never had sex, or simply never hooked up with a complete stranger before?"

"I've just, never been with a... Um... Professional... Before."

Hux smiled and kissed him again. "Don't worry darling, we're taught how to make this the most memorable night for you."

The next morning, Hux disentangled himself from Mitaka's arms and slipped out quietly. He took one last look at the sleeping young man before him. Mitaka had been a sweet and kind lover. He was very caring and made sure Hux enjoyed it as much as he could. Hux smiled, knowing he was going to make a wonderful husband. He closed the door quietly and left, certain he would never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this chapter makes you think the rating should be changed. Kudos and comments and even suggestions are always welcomed :)


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes Hux with him as his "plus-one" for an old friend's wedding. Hux however knows the other groom unexpectedly.

Hux woke to his boyfriend shaking him vigorously by the shoulder. "Poe!" he whined. "Let me sleep!"

"We have a wedding to get to," Poe reminded him as he started getting undressed.

Hux sighed and rolled over to look at Poe. "He's YOUR friend. Do I REALLY have to go?"

"Come on, Hugs," Poe encouraged. "I hate going to things like this by myself. Besides," he leaned down and kissed Hux sweetly, "I'd like to show off my super sexy boyfriend."

Hux rolled his eyes at this. He knew Poe thought he was attractive, but he himself didn't see it. He was awkwardly tall and rail thin, no matter how much muscle he managed to put on. Though Poe said he loved Hux's red locks, Hux often times just felt it made him stick out in a crowd.

Hux sat up. "I don't like your friends," Hux said bluntly. "Half of them know what I do. And of that half, half are trying to get a free lay, while the other half look at me with pity."

"Then, just think about the half that don't know," Poe encouraged.

"Poe-"

"Hugs!"

Hux sighed. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

Poe wrapped his arms around him. "Join me for a shower?"

"You're incorrigible," Hux replied as he shuffled off to the bathroom, with Poe right behind him.

Something Poe enjoyed immensely was having his hair washed. Hux loved doing it for him. It was a way for them to be intimate that didn't require sex. Hux was always looking for ways to show Poe his affection for him because of his disinterest in having sex. Even if it was something small, like washing his hair for him, he reveled in it, grateful to be able to show the man he loved just how much he meant to him.

Poe chatted excitedly as they got dressed. Poe was dressing in his old Air Force uniform. The wedding was for one of his old friends from his Air Force days. Hux loved it when Poe wore his uniform. He looked so sharp and perfect.

Poe caught him staring at him in the mirror. "What?"

Hux smiled. "You just look so damn good in that uniform."

Poe smiled back at him. "Thanks."

Hux came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "You look positively irresistible," he whispered as he nuzzled into Poe's neck.

"God, Hugs," Poe moaned. "You're actually interested in having sex at the most inopportune times. We've got to get going." Though Poe was protesting with his words, he made no move to get away from Hux's touch.

Hux kissed his neck. "Maybe we'll have to sneak off somewhere after the ceremony for a quickie," Hux suggested.

"Yeah," Poe agreed, "maybe we will."

Hux then pulled away. "Come on then, we're going to be late." He grabbed Poe's hand and they headed out the door.

***

Hux couldn't conceive the notion as to why anyone would want an outdoor wedding in the middle of July! It was sweltering and he was getting uncomfortable in his dress slacks and button-up shirt and tie.

He looked over at Poe, who smiled at him and gripped his hand just a bit tighter. Hux smiled back and tried to relax. Being around people always made him anxious. He didn't know why, but being around too many people always caused him to want to bolt to another room.

Finally, the first groom came in. Everyone stood as he came down the isle with his best man. Thannison was one of Poe's closest friends. He even encouraged him to make up with Hux when they'd broken up. Hux didn't know Thannison well, but he knew he would always be indebted to him.

Once Thannison had made his way to the officiant, he stood there and waited for his partner. Everyone continued to stand until the second groom came in to walk down the isle.

Hux's eyes grew wide when he saw the man. "Oh, fuck me," he whispered.

Poe looked over at him. "You okay, babe?" he asked.

Hux swallowed hard and shook his head. "He... He, a... He's... I... I-"

"Oh, fuck," Poe exasperated. "You didn't..." Poe shook his head and turned back to watch the ceremony.

Mitaka began to walk down the isle with a smile, but his step faltered when he caught Hux's eyes. But he quickly regained his composure and continued to walk toward his companion.

Throughout the reception, Hux simply avoided Mitaka and drank.

"Poe!" Thannison made his way over to him and Hux, dragging his new husband along with him. He let go of Mitaka's hand and embraced Poe. "Thank you SOOO much for coming!" It was apparent he was rather wasted already.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world kid," Poe assured him.

Thannison pulled away and then embraced Hux without warning. "I am SOOO happy you and Poe came!"

"Glad to celebrate with you," Hux replied.

Thannison pulled away and pulled Mitaka to him. "THIS is my wonderful husband, Dopheld Mitaka!" He kissed him deeply. Hux turned away, remembering that he had kissed the man in similar manner less than twenty-four hours earlier.

Poe smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you Dopheld."

"Just Phel, please," he replied a little shyly.

Hux felt himself blush, recalling how the shy man had begged him to call out his name while he came.  
"Yes! Yes!" Mitaka cried out as Hux thrust into him from behind. "Harder. Harder!"

Mitaka had told him, he wanted to be dominated. Hux held him down as he thrust deeper into him. "Whatever you say, Phel. You feel so good beneath me. Oh, if you were mine, I'd fuck you like this every day. You'd forget anyone else who ever had you."

"God! Yes! Oh, fuck! Say my name some more," he begged.

Hux smiled. "Oh, you like that, do you Phel? Yes, Phel, I'll scream your name as I come. Would you like that?" His thrusting was becoming more erratic as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

"Oh, yes. Oh, please, fuck, yes!"

"I'm so close, Phel. So close!" Hux replied. "Almost there! Phel! Oh! Phel!" Hux closed his eyes as he dumped his spend into Mitaka's ass. He hated the way condoms felt, but he knew it was better than putting Poe at risk.

He had called out Phel's name, but all he thought of was Poe. He tried to hold back the tears as he thought to himself, 'Forgive me, my love.' Hux gave this silent supplication every time he came for another man or woman. He wanted it to be over, do never have to bury himself in someone else every again. In that moment, he knew he would accept the offer to be someone's personal companion.

Hux caught Mitaka's eyes as Thannison's attention was brought to Poe. He was recounting some story of one of their flights. "Congratulations," Hux offered to Mitaka.

"Thank you," he answered. "I couldn't be happier."

Hux smiled sincerely. "I'm sure. My boyfriend has known Thannison for years. He assures me that he's one of the best men he's ever known. You're both very lucky to have each other."

Mitaka smiled up at him. "Thank you." The next thing he knew, Thannison had wrapped his arms around him again and was now dragging him away to meet someone else.

Poe grabbed Hux's hand. "Let's get out of here." Hux nodded without a word.

***

It was still early, so they ordered pizza and curled up on the sofa to watch a movie. Hux couldn't help but let the guilt well up inside him as he laid there in Poe's arms. He didn't deserve Poe. He was so understanding and considerate. Hux wanted to give him the world, but all he had to offer was a single bedroom flat, a ginger cat, and himself. He knew the last one wasn't even worth much. He curled up into Poe's arms as much as he could, trying to bury his guilt and shame along with himself.

"I'm sorry," he finally said aloud.

"What?" Poe asked in confusion.

Hux pulled away, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I hate this! I don't deserve you! You shouldn't love me. You shouldn't want me!"

Poe quickly paused the film and grabbed Hux's face between his hands. "Hey, hey, Hugs, everything's fine."

"No, it's not," Hux argued back. "You're holding me... And... And pretending that... That everything is... Okay, when this time yesterday I was... Fucking your friend's now husband! How can you still love me!?"

"Armitage, hey! Hey! Listen to me!" Hux tried to stifle his tears as he looked Poe in the eyes. "Listen, I love you. Okay? Nothing can change that. I know, I know, I freaked out when you first told me, but fuck! Armitage! I love you! You mean so much to me. And... And if you've gotta fuck other guys to pay off some stupid debt that's not even yours, I don't care! I just want you!"

Poe was past trying to convince Hux to just leave First Order and turn Snoke in. Hux had been threatened and conditioned to be too afraid of repercussions for even thinking about doing so. He wiped the tears from Hux's cheeks and then kissed him gently. "I love you."

Hux sniffled. "I don't know why."

Poe smiled. "Does it matter why? So long as I do, what's it matter?"

Hux chuckled. "I just wish things could be different, because you deserve so much better."

"You're what I want, Armitage. Always and forever."

Hux smiled. "Me too." Hux knew that if he hadn't decided before, he was certain now. He was going to accept Snoke's offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the attention we've received. Your support has really kept me going! Please feel free to continue to comment and leave kudos and even share this work with others!


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets Kylo Ren for the first time.

Hux was quiet as he and Snoke rode the elevator together. Hux knew so little about his new permanent client. He was a young man, younger than himself actually. He'd ordered escort services through First Order, but this was the first time he'd asked for a permanent, personal companion. And he went by the name of Kylo Ren. Hux didn't know if this was his real name or a fake one, Snoke encouraged the use of fake names with both his escorts and the clients. It was much safer for everyone all around.

Hux tried to keep his breathing even. He was more nervous than he'd ever been. The elevator stopped once it had reached the top floor. The doors slid open and Snoke stepped in. Hux followed behind quietly.

Kylo Ren lived in a penthouse in the middle of the city. The living area was vast and open and pristine. Hux looked all around, trying to gain an understanding of his new employer. There were no personal affects of any kind. No pictures at all and only a few table ornaments on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The one thing that caught Hux's attention however, was the wall of books. From top to bottom, from one end of the wall to the other. Hux stared at it in awe.

"Mr. Snoke," a young woman called out as she stepped into the room. Hux looked over at her before remembering his place and once again looking to the ground. She was a young, dark-haired woman. She wore khaki pants and a dark gray blouse.

"You must be, Rey," Snoke replied. "A pleasure to meet you my dear."

She smiled coldly, then looked at Hux. "You must be Hux then?" she said kindly. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Rey."

Hux accepted her hand awkwardly. Clients didn't address him so openly. But then again, this was different than any other client he'd had before. "It's, um, nice to meet you." Hux still didn't meet her eyes though.

"Please have a seat," she said as she indicated one of the sofas there. "Is there anything I can get for you? Some wine or water?"

"No, thank you," Hux answered, still not looking at her.

"Mr. Ren will be with you shortly," Rey assured them. "He has a very important phone call he's finishing up." Looking back at Hux she added, "And you're certain there's nothing I can get for you?"

"No, nothing. Thank you," Hux answered.

Rey nodded and stepped out of the room. Snoke placed a hand on Hux's knee. "You will be well taken care of here, Hux. I assure you."

Finally Rey walked back inside, followed by a tall dark-haired man. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," the man said as he sat down on the sofa across from Snoke and Hux.

"It is quite alright, Mr. Ren," Snoke replied.

"Please, Kylo," he replied as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. "I think we've known each other long enough." He then turned his attention to Hux. "And you're Hux."

"Yes, sir," Hux answered while staring at the floor.

"Please, sit here," Kylo nodded to the empty space beside him.

"Go on, boy," Snoke encouraged, patting his knee one last time.

Hux stood and made his way to Kylo. He sat down and Kylo began looking him over. He brushed the hair out of his face, grabbed his chin and lifted his face. He opened the top two buttons of his dress shirt and gently ran his fingers over his chest. He then trailed his hand down to his leg, resting it on his upper thigh, mere centimeters from his groin. He wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and sat back comfortably. "He's perfect. Exactly what I wanted. Rey! Bring out the contract."

Rey stepped out and came back with a lengthy document. "Contract?" Hux inquired.

"Of course," Kylo replied. "We need it in plain black and white to protect both of us." Kylo accepted the papers from Rey. "Be a dear and grab me a glass of wine." Rey nodded. "Snoke?"

"Yes, please."

"Hux?" Kylo asked softly as he trailed his fingers along Hux's arm.

"Please," he answered. He knew being intoxicated made things easier. He may be able to forget what was going on that way.

Rey left and came back with a bottle of white wine and four glasses. She poured for each of them as Kylo began to speak again.

"First of all, you will be at my disposal at all times. Day or night. No exceptions."

"What if-"

"I SAID 'no exceptions'," Kylo repeated himself.

"I have school," Hux added. "And a boyfriend-"

"Yes, yes, Snoke has informed me of your personal life," Kylo interrupted as he took a sip of his wine. "But I don't care if you're in the middle of an exam or fucking your lover," Kylo's hand tightened on Hux's leg. Hux knew this was only meant as a warning, but he unexpectedly found it arousing. Kylo smiled when he noticed the slight twitch of Hux's cock. He continued, "You will come to me when you're called. Is. That. Understood?" He moved his hand to his groin and gently grabbed him. This made Hux take in a sharp breath.

Hux nodded. "Yes... Yes, sir."

"Good," Kylo replied, brushing a kiss against Hux's cheek and moving his hand back down his leg.

Hux felt bold and said, "What if I'm in the hospital-"

"Armitage!" Snoke growled warningly.

Kylo chuckled. "You are feisty, aren't you?" He took another sip of his wine. "Very well, you are at my beck and call at all times, emergencies and other duties you are unable to remove yourself from are the exceptions." He nodded to Rey as he handed the contract back to her. She began writing, making the necessary changes. She handed it back to Kylo.

"Snoke told me that you had an agreement that all of your partners would use protection and you as well. This will NOT be the case for us."

"Then I am afraid I cannot accept-"

"You won't be having multiple partners," Kylo assured him.

"I won't do it."

Kylo sighed and handed the contract back to Rey. "Then I don't think we have anything further to discuss." He stood up and buttoned his jacket. "Snoke, a pleasure as always."

Hux caught the flash of anger in Snoke's eyes. And he remembered how dearly he wanted to have a single partner from now on. He reached up and took Kylo's hand. Kylo looked down at him in surprise. "I apologize. Please, I'll... I'll do it."

Kylo smiled. "I knew you would." He sat back down, resting his arm on Hux's back and running his fingers through his hair. "Let's continue." He accepted the contract from Rey and began reading again. "You are required to keep your physique. Working out on a regular basis is a must. You may use my equipment here or attend a gym of your liking which will be paid for. You can decide which is your preference later.

"You will live in the penthouse below mine-"

"No," Hux quickly refused.

Kylo looked at him. "This simply makes it easier for us. To have you close by will make it so you can come to me quicker-"

"I live with my boyfriend," Hux reminded him.

Kylo sighed. "Will you at least allow me to purchase a better and closer apartment?"

Hux wondered how much money this guy had! He didn't want his life to be completely upended because of this, but he knew he had to make concessions. "I... I... That would be acceptable."

Kylo, once again, handed the contract to Rey, who made the appropriate changes and handed it back to him. "Is there anything that you will not do, sexually speaking?"

Hux thought on this. There were many things he refused to do with clients, so he stated them. "Nothing that causes lasting damage."

"Of course!" Kylo replied. "I would be a fool for wanting to damage my new toy." He pressed a gentle kiss to Hux's cheek.

"And nothing with shit or piss."

Kylo chuckled again. "Understandable." He sipped from his glass. "Would you consider a threesome with your partner?"

"No," Hux quickly answered. "He stays out of this."

"Very well. Would you be willing to participate with partners beyond myself?"

Hux reminded himself that he needed to be willing to make certain compromises. "Only if they and I are using protection. You are the only one I will forgo protection with."

"That sounds reasonable," Kylo agreed. "Anything else?"

Hux shook his head. "Beyond that, I'm willing to do anything you ask."

Kylo nodded and handed the contract to Rey, who wrote down these new conditions. "That should complete the contract," she added.

"What... What about... Um, time?" Hux asked nervously.

Kylo gave him a confused look. "I already said, you are at my beck and call at all times-"

"How long is the contract?"

Kylo nodded, now understanding. "Five years, unless I choose to release you early. If I do so, there will be no repercussions for you."

"So, five years, unless you choose to end the contract early," Hux repeated.

"Yes. Do we have an accord?"

Hux nodded slowly. "Yes."

Rey handed the contract back to Kylo. "All that's left is for us to sign." He went to the last page and quickly placed his signature at the bottom and dated it. He handed it to Hux. "Your turn beautiful. Of course, you can look it over to make certain it is accurate."

Hux stared at it. With a shaking hand he took up the pen. Before he could change his mind, he signed and dated it.

"Wonderful!" Kylo stood and shook Snoke's hand. "Thank you for your business, Supreme Leader."

Snoke stood as he shook Kylo's hand. "The pleasure is mine. Have a good evening." He exited quickly without looking back.

"Come pet," Kylo grabbed Hux's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Let me give you the tour." He wrapped his arm around Hux's hip as he showed him the entirety of the penthouse. There, of course, was a kitchen and separate dinning area. There were two bathrooms, one obviously meant for guests and the other, with a hot tub, attached to the master bedroom, obviously, Kylo's personal sleeping area. There was a small room set aside as a small gym, with a treadmill, a weight bench and plenty of room for a free work out. Last, but not least, especially not in Hux's eyes, was Kylo's study. Like the wall in the living room, one of the walls here was also books from top to bottom. Kylo noticed Hux being drawn to them. "Take a closer look," Kylo offered.

Hux stepped closer and read through the titles. Many were classics. Others were first editions. Some were in foreign languages. The wide range of reading material was simply awe-inspiring.

"You read?"

"When I can, sir," Hux answered.

"You don't have to call me sir," Kylo assured him.

Hux looked down. "I'm sorry, it's a habit. I will try to break it, if it pleases you."

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux from behind. "What would please me is for you to be as comfortable as you can. If you do something I don't like, you will receive a verbal warning before any discipline is administered."

Hux nodded his understanding. "Good," Kylo replied. "Now, I'd like to begin." He began kissing Hux's neck. Hux closed his eyes and tilted his head so Kylo could have better access. He moaned as Kylo began sucking and biting gently. He then reached down and groped him. Hux gasped. Kylo seemed to know just how to touch him. "I'd like to change scenery." Kylo moved away and grabbed Hux's hand. "Follow me." Hux followed Kylo out of the study and into his bedroom. Hux assumed they would be falling into bed together, but pulled him past the bedroom and into the master bath. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into Hux's mouth before he could even protest. Kylo quickly pulled away and released him. "I want you to get undressed and get in the hot tub."

"Of course," Hux began undressing.

"Slowly," Kylo ordered. "I want to see you."

Hux took a deep breath and stared undressing again. Each button from his shirt was agonizingly slow. He dropped his shirt to the floor and then began undoing his trousers. Kylo was silent as he watched Hux with ravenous eyes. Hux dropped his trousers and then grabbed the waistband of his briefs. He looked Kylo directly in eyes as he pulled them down to his ankles and stepped out of them, pulling his shoes and socks off along the way. He stood there completely naked.

Kylo pointed his head to the hot tub. "Get inside." Hux stepped into the hot tub and sat down. Kylo smirked. "Rey!" he called. "We're ready for you."

Hux looked toward the door as Rey stepped inside. She was in a black bikini. She smiled at Hux as she moved closer and got into the hot tub. She then sat on Hux's lap. "Don't be nervous," she encouraged. Her smile was kind and genuine.

"I want to watch you two together," Kylo said from where he leaned against the sink. "She's going to make you come. Once she has, you may leave for the evening."

Hux gently traced his fingertips along Rey's arms. "Anything you'd like in particular, sir? Um, I mean, Kylo."

"While we're actively involved sexually, you will call me Ren," he informed him. "Anything you'd like. Rey, face him." Rey turned around, straddling Hux's lap under the water. Hux could feel her gently pressing down into him. He was definitely hard. "Well, get to it."

Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hux's. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Hux was certain it was scented lip gloss, but it did taste heavenly. Hux wrapped his arms around her and slowly massaged her back with his fingers.

Rey moaned as she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue into his mouth. She very much seemed to enjoy using her tongue. She then pulled away and nibbled at his neck, very gently at first, but slowly began biting harder. Hux gasped in pleasure and then Rey reached down and began jerking him off.

"Talk to her pet," Kylo encouraged. "Tell her how much you enjoy it."

Hux swallowed. "You're fucking beautiful, Rey. Uh, your touch is, ah, so good. Fuck! Yes! Keep going. Harder. Faster! Please!" Rey obliged, jerking him off much faster. "Ah! Yes. Oh! Rey!"

"Tell her you love her," Kylo demanded.

"Rey! I... I fucking, uh, love you! More than all the world! Fucking, fuck!" Hux moaned as he came. Rey milked him through it. Her hand slowed as he came down.

"Very good," Kylo praised. "You did well, pet." Kylo approached and offered his hand to Rey to help her stepped out. He then handed her a towel. "Take as long as you need," Kylo said to Hux. "Towels are there. Once you're ready, feel free to dress and leave as you choose." Kylo then disappeared with Rey following close behind.

Hux took a few minutes to let his heart and lungs come back to their regular pace. He eventually stepped out of the hot tub, dried himself, and dressed. He stepped into the master bedroom and then into the living room. As he stepped inside, he was a little surprised to see Kylo and Rey on the sofa together, making out! Rey was now in a slinky black robe and was curled up comfortably in Kylo's lap. Hux tried to quietly make his way to the door.

"Hux," Kylo called to him. He turned around. "That envelope on the table is for you. A copy of the contract and a small reward."

Hux picked it up. "When would you like me to return, Kylo?"

"I have your number. I'll call or text you when I need you next," Kylo answered. "Have a good night, pet." Before Hux could reply, Kylo was back to snogging Rey.

Hux stepped into the elevator and left. He took a deep breath as the elevator made it's slow decent. He looked inside the envelope. There was indeed the contract and $500! There was also a hand-written note. It read 'Mr. Hux, Thank you for accepting my offer. I look forward to our getting to know one another. In the contract you will find I have mentioned that I will reward you from time to time, with money or gifts. I take care of what is mine and you are mine. See you again soon!'

Hux put the note back inside the envelope. He closed his eyes and felt tears fall. He was free of Snoke! First Order was now a part of his past! But he feared he may have made a mistake going with Kylo. He sighed and wiped his tears. Only time would tell.


	5. Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux recalls how he and Poe first met. Poe comes hom drunk and they have a heated argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for those of you who are LOVING Poe, I do apologize. But, as we all know, not everything can be perfect. Please don't hate me or him for his actions :)

Hux and his co-worker Phasma had been invited out to celebrate with another co-worker. After fourteen years, Unamo was finally getting out of First Order.

"Tell me again, how did you end up with First Order in the first place?" Phasma asked as she tossed back another shot.

"My husband, God rest his soul, kept taking loans from Snoke to pay for his cancer treatment. He just KNEW he was going to kick cancer's ass and then be able to pay Snoke back," Unamo answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Hux asked.

Unamo smiled. "Pick up where I left off. Go back to teaching."

"You were a teacher?" another co-worker asked.

Unamo laughed. "That's why I did so much of the student/teacher role playing with clients. The fact that I had ACTUALLY been a teacher seemed to heighten their interest."

Hux listened as Unamo talked about her husband. Hux was glad Unamo had had her husband BEFORE going into First Order. Hux had a hard time imagining being in a relationship now. He didn't think someone would even be understanding of the life he led. That, and he simply found intimacy revolting. Sex should have been about making love to that certain someone in your life. Being with First Order, he realized it was about power and control. Not every client Hux had was violent or unkind, but it was more common than not that he'd end up needing a medical evaluation after servicing a male client.

Hux was pulled from his thoughts as a waitress placed a drink in front of him. "I didn't order this," Hux told her.

"Nope, HE did," she answered as she pointed at a dark-haired man a few tables away. He smiled at Hux and raised his glass in a toast. Hux took his drink and mimicked the movement.

"Well, well," Phasma cooed, "he's rather handsome."

"Shut up," Hux replied as he turned to his drink. He could feel his cheeks warming.

"He's heading this way," she whispered.

The man pulled up a chair and sat next to Hux. "Hey," he said, "I'm Poe."

Hux looked at him and gave a weak smile. "Armitage Hux."

"It's really nice to meet you," Poe replied as he flashed another warm smile at him. "I hate to take you away from your friends, but I'd love to find a quiet table to sit and chat with you, so we could maybe get to know each other. If you're interested."

The man was attractive. He had thick dark hair Hux would love to run his fingers through. He had dark brown eyes he knew he could just get lost in.

"Um, sure," Hux answered. He wasn't used to being able to say no, even when something was presented as a question. He was definitely attracted to this Poe, but he wasn't truly interested in being intimate with someone. Snoke had ruined that for him.

Poe led him to a table in the corner of the bar. He sat as close to Hux as he possibly could. "So, what brought you out tonight?"

"A farewell celebration for a co-worker," Hux answered.

"That's cool. What kind of work do you do?"

Hux froze. He didn't know what to say. "Um, well, uh, I don't know you well enough to say."

Poe chuckled. "Okay, okay."

"What about you? What are you doing out tonight?" Hux asked and then took a sip of the drink Poe had sent over to him.

"Reunion with some of the guys. I was in the Air Force for a while."

"Really?" This stranger was becoming more interesting by the minute.

"Yeah," Poe answered. "I joined up as soon as I turned eighteen. Did my ten and then got out. I love flying, but there was so much more I wanted to do with my life. Ya know what I mean?"

Hux nodded. "That I do. So, what do you do now?"

Poe smiled. "I don't think I know you well enough to tell you," he teased. He laughed. "I'm joshing you, bro. I'm a musician."

Hux knew he was done for. 'Please tell me he plays the guitar!'

"What do you play?"

"Guitar. I'm lead vocals too."

"So, you have a band?"

"Sure do!" Poe answered. He looked quite pleased with himself, full-well knowing he had Hux's interest. They talked for another hour before Hux tried to excuse himself.

"I really should get back to my co-workers," Hux mentioned as he tried to move, but Poe had blocked him in.

"Can I get your number?" Poe asked. "I HAVE to see you again. Maybe we can grab a coffee or a movie some time."

Hux sighed. "I... I don't know. I've enjoyed talking with you, Poe and I think you're EXTREMELY attractive, I just-"

Poe grabbed his hands. "Please?"

Hux looked him directly in the eyes. That was a mistake. The look Poe had wasn't one of desperation, but desire. And not of lust, but one of pure interest. Hux nodded. "Alright."

"Awesome! I promise, you will NOT regret this," Poe exclaimed as they exchanged numbers.

And Poe was right! Hux didn't regret it. Their first date, Poe took him to dinner and to see a movie. It was very casual, but as they sat in the back row, watching the film, Poe reached over and grabbed Hux's hand. He didn't protest, but his heart started beating faster. No one had ever touched him in such a simple way. His father had only ever struck him and his step-mother wasn't much better. Brendol Hux, essentially, sold him to First Order when he was fourteen. Hux had never been intimate with someone in a pleasing way.

About half-way through Poe moved his hand to his knee. "Hey," Poe whispered. Hux turned to him and Poe leaned forward and kissed him, putting his other hand on the back of his neck.

Hux didn't kiss him back, but let Poe kiss him. Poe felt Hux's hesitance though and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Hux leaned forward and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Poe's willing mouth. He buried his hands in Poe's thick, wavy locks. Hux didn't necessarily WANT to kiss Poe, but he knew it was what Poe wanted. And he liked Poe, so he was willing to do almost anything he wanted.

They made-out like horny teenagers for the rest of the movie.

As they walked back to Poe's car, Poe took hold of Hux's hand. He opened the passanger door for him and once he slid into the driver's seat, he immediately started kissing Hux again. He pulled away and whispered, "Why don't we head back to my place?"

Hux shook his head. "Poe, I like you. God knows I do, but... I... I just feel like we should get to know each other better before we fall in bed together."

Poe smiled. "That's pretty hot. Alright, alright," he sat back in his seat and turned the ignition. "We'll do it your way."

When Poe dropped him off back at his flat, he walked him up the five flights of stairs. "Well, thanks for coming out with me tonight," Poe said once they'd reached Hux's door. "I had a great time."

Hux smiled. "I did as well." He wanted to touch Poe all over. Run his fingers through his hair and lightly trace his fingertips across his bare skin. He wanted to curl up in his arms and fall asleep listening to his heart beat, but he knew Poe wouldn't be satisfied with that alone. He could feel it coming off of him like a wave, Poe wanted Hux badly.

"Well," Hux added, "have a good night."

"You too, Hugs."

Hux stopped. "What?"

"What?"

"You just called me 'Hugs'."

Poe nodded. "Yeah, I sometimes call people by their last names. Guess it's just from being in the Air Force-"

"That's not my last name."

Poe stopped. "The other night at the bar you said it was."

"Hux," he informed him, "with an 'H'."

Poe laughted hysterically. "Fuck, hahaha, I could have sworn you'd said 'Hugs'!" Poe wiped at the tears in his eyes. "Fuck! That was priceless." He sighed. "Well, HUX, I'll see you again soon." He paused. "If you'd like to go out again?"

"Yes!" Hux quickly answered. He really enjoyed spending time with him. He was witty and charming and lovely to look at. Hux had some hesitance because of his work and his uninterest in being touched or touching because of it, but he wanted to see Poe again. He couldn't help it! He was drawn to him like a magnet.

Hux thought about all of this as he made his way to their flat. Poe wasn't home yet, he had a gig that night, so Hux curled up on the sofa with his cat, Millicent. She purred loudly as she cuddled up to him.

"Oh, Milli," he spoke softly to her as he pet her orange fur. "Did I do the right thing?" Hux fell asleep, as he pondered his own question.

***

"Hey, Armitage," Poe cooed as he gently shook Hux's shoulder.

Hux woke and smiled up at his lover. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." He sat up and stretched. "How was your show?"

"Good," Poe answered as he got himself a beer. "How was your night?"

Hux sighed. He didn't like to discuss his work with Poe. Poe could get very jealous. Even though he was understanding, Hux knew it hurt him to think of Hux with other people. "It was fine."

"Met your infamous new employer?"

Hux nodded. "I did."

"And?" Poe urged.

'What does he want me to say?' Hux wondered. 'That he was revolting and I'll hate every minute of it?'

"He had a contract for me to sign. Some ground rules for both of us were discussed." Hux ran his hand through his hair. "Which brings me to some things I need to talk to you about." He looked up at Poe and waited for him to reply.

Poe leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "Okay."

"Will you come sit down?" Hux asked, nearly begged really.

"Why? Oh, you want me to be comfortable while you tell me more about your new lover?"

"He's not my lover Poe," Hux argued back. "I don't make love to him. I'll be fucking him, that's it! YOU'RE my lover. I make love to YOU."

Poe scoffed. "Rarely."

"Poe-"

"Armitage!"

Hux sat there quietly. Poe was drunk. He often came home from a gig a bit tipsy, but every once in a while, he got drunk. And Poe was a mean drunk.

Hux stood up. "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Like fuck you will!" Poe shouted as he slammed his beer bottle on the kitchen table. "You can fucking tell me NOW!"

Hux sighed. "Poe, I'm tired-"

"Tired because you spent all of your energy fucking some other guy?! Fuck you! And fuck this shit!"

Hux grabbed his hands. "Poe, please! Please stop!" he begged as tears came pouring out. "I need you! Only you!"

"Yeah, whatever," Poe replied angrily as he pushed Hux's hands away and walked to their bedroom. Hux stood there in the living room, trying to get control of his sobbing. He finally sniffled the last bit away. He squared his shoulders and walked into their room. Poe was already passed out on the bed.

Hux loved him. And he knew Poe loved him in return. He went over to him and undressed him as much as he could and pulled the sheet over him. He kissed his forehead. "Good night, my prince. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Hux undressed and crawled into bed beside him and fell asleep.


	6. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux spends an evening with his boyfriend, but is otherwise interrupted. Kylo calls Hux in for an unusual evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Work interrupts my time for writing lol Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hux woke the next morning, still exhausted. He didn't know why he'd become so tired as of late. He stretched and sat up. Poe was already out of bed. Hux sighed. He didn't know how much Poe would remember from the night before, but he needed to discuss a few items with him.

He got out of bed, throwing a blue robe on as he walked out of the room. He found Poe in the kitchen at the dinning table, drinking coffee.

Hux approached. "Hey," he offered softly.

Poe looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. "Hey, babe." He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Hux and said, "Look, last night-"

"It's all forgiven," Hux quickly replied.

"Can't you at least let me say it?"

Hux smiled and shook his head. "It's fine, Poe. It's all forgotten."

Poe slammed his hand against the table. "No, it's not. I need to say it out loud."

Hux made his way to Poe and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "It's okay. I promise. Everything's alright."

Poe sighed. "How is it that YOU'RE the one in this predicament, yet I'M the one getting comforted?"

Hux chuckled. "You're just needy, I suppose," he teased.

Poe laughed. "Fuck you," he said jokingly as he pushed Hux out of his lap.

Hux laughed as he stood up and pulled his own chair over.

"So, anything I need to know about the contract you have with the guy?"

Hux sighed. "He wouldn't accept the contract if I wasn't willing to forgo protection."

Poe nodded. He put a hand on Hux's knee. "It's okay, Hugs."

"No, it's not!" Hux replied angrily. He shook his head. "Nothing matters if I can't keep you safe. At least with Snoke I knew what I was getting into, but this... I couldn't live with myself if I caught something and gave it to you." He turned to Poe and put a hand on his cheek. "You mean everything to me."

Poe smiled and put his hand over Hux's own. "And here I thought you were unsentimental and unromantic." He turned his head and kissed Hux's palm. "We'll be careful. You'll just get tested regularly, okay? More than before. And I'LL get tested too, just in case. Hugs, you said it's only gonna be five years. We'll get through this. Five years is better than the fifteen you had left with Snoke."

Hux nodded. He knew his boyfriend was right, but he couldn't help feeling so guilty. "There are a few other conditions," Hux added.

"Okay," Poe sat back in his chair and picked up his coffee mug. "What are the other terms I should know about?" He sipped his coffee.

"He wants me to relocate. Move to an apartment closer to him."

Poe glanced over. "No."

"That's what I said. He initially wanted me to move into the penthouse just below his. I told him no of course," Hux quickly assured him before he could protest. "He asked for a compromise, that I, AND you, move to an apartment closer to him."

Poe scoffed. "And we can afford that?"

"It'll be on HIS dime," Hux answered.

Poe raised his brows in surprise. "Really?" Hux nodded. "Interesting. Anything else?"

"He gave me a copy of the contract if you'd like to look it over."

Poe nodded. "Maybe." Poe paused. "Hey, why don't we go out and do something today? It's been a while since we've gone out."

"Sure," Hux replied. "What did you have in mind?"

Poe shrugged. "I don't know. There's that new burger joint down on Maple we've been talking about trying."

Hux smiled. "That sounds great."

Hux was glad to be able to go on an actual date with Poe. On any given night, if Hux wasn't working, then Poe had a gig somewhere. Breakfast or even brunch dates had become a norm for them.

At the burger restaurant that night, they shared a strawberry milkshake between themselves and fed each other fries as they ate their burgers. Hux smiled at Poe. The man was boisterous and wild, the complete opposite of Hux. Even as a child, Hux had been quiet and kept to himself. Poe had a love for life that Hux simply couldn't comprehend.

Hux reached over and grabbed Poe's hand. "I love you, Poe Dameron."

Poe's grin widened. "And I love you, Armitage Hux." He leaned forward and kissed him.

Just then, Hux's phone rang. He sighed in frustration as he pulled away from Poe's lips. He looked at the text message and immediately fumed. 'I want you now -Kylo'

Hux sighed. Did he dare tell him he was on a date with his boyfriend? So, he was unable to come to him immediately? He decided there was no point. "I have to go."

"Are you serious?" Poe asked, anger rising.

"It's Kylo," Hux explained.

"So?" He could tell Poe was pissed.

"I'm at his beck and call, remember?" Hux reminded him. He reached out to grabbed Poe's hand, but he pulled away. "Poe, please don't be like that!" Hux begged.

Poe shook his head. "Just go. I'll see you when you get home." Poe stood up and Hux immediately wrapped him in his arms.

"Please, don't be mad at me!"

Poe's shoulders relaxed as he let go of a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around Hux in return. "I'm not mad at you, Hugs. I'm pissed about the situation. It's not your fault." He ran his fingers through Hux's hair. "Just promise you'll think about me?"

"Always," Hux assured him. Sometimes, imagining it was Poe he was coupling with made it so he could get through the act. Hux finally pulled away and kissed him. "I love you."

Poe smiled up at his boyfriend. "I love you, too." And with that, Hux let him go, and left.

***

Hux arrived at Kylo's penthouse twenty minutes later. He tried to steady his breathing as he rode the elevator up. As Hux walked inside, he saw Kylo sitting on the sofa in black lounge pants and a dark gray tank. 'God, his arms are amazing!' Hux kicked himself mentally, he wanted to avoid being attracted to him. It wasn't easy, seeing as that Kylo obviously took great pride in the way he looked.

Kylo looked up at him and smiled. He was working on a laptop, with a drink in hand, and reading glasses on. "Hux," he said, his smile never fading. He downed the last of his drink and set the glass on the worktop. He closed his laptop, took his glasses off, and stood. He went to Hux, pulled him into his arms, and kissed him deeply. Hux melted into it. Kylo was so gentle with this particular touch. He only, barely, grazed his tongue across Hux's lips. Kylo finally pulled away, grabbed Hux's hand and led him to the sofa. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Hux answered. He decided there was no point in letting him know that he'd pulled him away from an evening out with his boyfriend, so he remained quiet on the subject.

Kylo sat on the sofa and pulled Hux down to his lap. "This is where you ask me how I am," Kylo reminded.

Hux brushed some hair out of Kylo's eyes. "And how are you?"

Kylo grinned. "Much better now that you're here." He leaned in a kissed Hux quickly. "Now, would you like a drink? I was just going to get myself another scotch."

Hux nodded. "That would be delightful." Kylo gently moved Hux off of his lap and went to the cart where his scotch was.

"On the rocks?" Kylo asked as he refilled his own glass first.

"Straight up, please." Kylo made their drinks and brought them back over. He sat down and handed a glasses to Hux. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." He paused as he watched Hux for a moment. "Now, do you like movies?"

"Of course," Hux answered. He rolled his eyes on the inside. It was kind of an amusing way to ask if he didn't mind being filmed.

"Great! I've been wanting to watch the most recent Fast and Furious but haven't gotten around to it. Do you like them?"

Hux's mouth nearly dropped. He was serious! "Um, yes, I enjoy them. This one is actually probably my favorite."

"So, you've seen it? No spoilers," Kylo said with a teasing smile.

Hux's head was swimming. Was this really happening? The man who had, essentially, bought him as a sex slave, really just want to curl up and watch a film with him? Kylo pulled him into his arms as they watched it.

It was strange to Hux to be cuddled up with another man. Some of the female clients wanted to cuddle after fucking, but rarely any of the males and it was usually only because they were drunk. But Kylo was completely sober. Hux decided he wasn't going to complain. If the man wanted to do no more than simply hold him as they watched a movie, he'd take it.

Hux had gotten lost in the film. He'd forgotten that he was with a client at all. He curled into Kylo's arms more and nuzzled at his neck. Kylo turned his head, looked down at Hux, and then leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. It was natural and felt good. So, Hux closed his eyes and kissed him back. Kylo was gentle as he slid his tongue into Hux's mouth. One hand remained on his back, gently rubbing it, while the other found its way into Hux's hair.

Hux had to remind himself that this wasn't Poe, but Kylo was being so tender, it was hard to remember that this was someone who had paid for his intimacy.

They snogged like horny teenagers for some time, until, Kylo finally pressed Hux down into the sofa, laying him beneath him. Hux was half hard, but he could feel Kylo's fully hard cock pressed into him. Kylo gently ground his hips into Hux as he kissed and sucked on his neck. Hux closed his eyes and moaned slightly.

Kylo then began undoing Hux's belt and pants. He could feel his cock swelling to full hardness. He lifted his ass as Kylo pulled his jeans and briefs down and then, without any further warning, Kylo took him into his mouth. Hux moaned, it felt so good, the way swirled his tongue as he took him in deeper. Hux grabbed Kylo's hair. It felt so good! He tried to imagine it was Poe sliding his mouth up and down his dick.

"Oh, God! Kylo!" Hux moaned. He was completely lost in the sensation. He began thrusting up, ready to get his release. Kylo's mouth felt amazing on him! He continued sucking off until he came, shouting Kylo's name as he did. Kylo sucked it all down, swallowing every bit of his come. When Hux was finally coming down from his orgasm, Kylo pulled his mouth off of him, and slid up his body to kiss him.

"How was that?" Kylo asked as he traced his fingers along Hux's cheek.

"That... Was... Amazing!" Hux breathed out.

Kylo smiled. "Good."

"Now, it's your turn," Hux offered as he reached down to grope Kylo. But Kylo gripped his wrist tight before he could.

"No," was all Kylo said, but there was command and power behind the word.

"Alright," Hux replied. He tried to pull his hand away, but Kylo's grip remained firm. "Let go."

"You're making demands now?" Kylo mused.

"PLEASE, let go," Hux asked.

Kylo smiled wickedly. "No."

Hux tried to pull away. "You're hurting me."

A gleam came into Kylo's eyes. "Yes, struggle. Fight me!" Hux started to try harder to escape his grasp. He reached up to try to shove him away with his free hand, but Kylo grabbed it as well. "You think it'll be that easy."

Hux tried to wriggle away, but Kylo was stronger. "Fuck! Let go!"

"Not until you say you're mine," Kylo said in a low tone. "That you belong to me."

"Yes, yes, Ren! I'm yours! I belong to you! Please!" Kylo was holding his wrists so tight, he knew they were going to bruise his fair skin.

Kylo leaned down and whispered, "Oh, the things I have planned for you." He then nibbled his ear for a moment. He finally let go and sat back. "I want you to go to the bedroom. Lay down and get comfortable."

Hux sat up, pulled his briefs and jeans back up, and then made his way to the bedroom quickly. He laid down, but kept his eyes on the door. It didn't take long for Kylo to come in after him. "I should have told you to bring a change of clothes. Unless you sleep naked that is."

'Sleep?' Hux wondered. 'He's expecting me to stay the night.'

"I can sleep however you'd like me to," Hux answered.

Kylo shrugged as he pulled off his tank and threw it to the ground. "I'd like you to sleep however you're most comfortable," Kylo answered as he crawled under the blankets.

"I'm most comfortable in my own bed," Hux answered. He decided he'd push it and added, "With my boyfriend."

Kylo chuckled. "You're cheeky. I love it. At least take your jeans off."

Hux sat up and slid off the side of the bed. He peeled his shirt off and folded it before putting it on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He began undoing his belt and jeans again, but glanced over at Kylo. He was laying there watching him. "Enjoying the show?"

Kylo smiled. "Very much so. You may continue."

Hux tried to ignore his staring eyes as he finished undressing. He folded his jeans and set them with his shirt before he crawled in next to Kylo.

"Anything you'd like of me?"

Kylo glanced over at him. "Would... Would you mind... Just... Just holding me? Until I fell asleep?" Hux gave him an inquisitive look, but rolled over and pulled Kylo into his arms. "And... And... Play with my hair? Please?"

"Sure," Hux replied. He was realizing that Kylo was a very different man in his personal life than he was in his sexual life. He ran his fingers through Kylo's hair. It reminded him of Poe. He often ran his fingers through Poe's hair when they cuddled together.

"Talk to me?" Kylo asked.

"You want a bed time story?" Hux teased.

This made Kylo chuckle. "Yeah, sure. Just talk to me about... About... Anything. Tell me about your boyfriend."

Hux cleared his throat. "I'd rather not talk about him."

This made Kylo laugh. "Don't want me to size up the competition?"

"No, I just... I... I like to keep my work life and personal life separate."

Kylo nodded. "Makes sense. Tell me what you want to do? After you're done with... With... All of this?"

Hux thought for a moment. He knew the first thing he wanted to do, was ask Poe to marry him. He didn't want to now because he didn't want to promise himself to Poe when someone else owned him. "I want to become a pediatrician," Hux finally answered.

"Really?" Kylo asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. The medical field has always interested me," Hux said. "And... Well, I've always loved children. There's a part of me that's always wanted to be a father." Hux sighed. "Though, I'm sure I'd be shite at it."

"Why do you think that?" Kylo asked drowsily.

"I suppose it's because I never really had a father to show me how to be one."

"I bet you'd be a great dad," Kylo said. He was barely awake any more.

"I suppose one day, we'll see," Hux replied. He continued playing with Kylo's hair, until he heard him start to snore. Poe snored too, but his was much different. Kylo's was quieter and my throaty, while Poe snored like a bear, with his mouth wide open, and drooling on the pillow. Hux closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

The next morning, Hux woke alone. He looked around, but there was no sign of Kylo. Hux got out of bed and went to the connected bathroom. He stopped when he saw Kylo standing at the sink. He was wrapped in a towel at his waist and he was combing through his long dark hair. He caught Hux's eyes in the mirror and smiled. "Good morning, pet. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you. And you?"

"Better than I have in some time." Kylo set his comb down. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Shower if you'd like and meet me in the dinning room." Kylo turned and moved toward Hux. He pulled Hux into a deep kiss. "I had a great time last night," he whispered. "We'll have breakfast and then you can leave for the day." He kissed him one more time and then left.

Hux wanted to just have breakfast and then go home, but he desperately wanted a shower. He took a quick shower, just to get the sweat from the night before rinsed away. He then dried and dressed in the clothes from the day before. He then exited the bedroom, and made his way to the dinning room.

Kylo was already sitting at the table, now dressed in slacks and a teal button-up. He stood and pulled a chair out for Hux. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Hux replied as he sat.

"I hope waffles and eggs are acceptable," Kylo mentioned as he sat back down.

"That sounds wonderful," Hux replied. Before he could say anything more, Rey came in from the kitchen, carrying two plates. Hux's mouth dropped, however, when he took note of what she was wearing. She was in a slinky, French maid outfit.

Kylo's eyes followed her as she came toward them and set their plates in front of them. She rested a hand on Kylo's shoulder. "Anything else?"

Kylo pulled her into his lap and attacked her mouth with his own. He finally pulled away and answered, "Like we discussed, babe."

Rey smiled and then glanced over at Hux. "Of course." She then sank down to the floor and crawled beneath the table.

"So, what time are your classes?" Kylo asked curiously as he began to eat.

"Pardon?" Hux replied.

"Your classes. What time? I know I said you would be at my beck and call at all times, but I'm willing to amend the contract. Your school schedule will NOT be interrupted."

"Oh, um, Monday through Thursday, 9 to 3."

"Excellent!" Kylo replied. "I'll put in an amendment as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Hux replied. He began to eat as well. Hux tried to figure what Kylo could gain from this. Hux believed everyone had a motive, but he couldn't figure out Kylo's. Before he could ponder on it any more, he felt Rey sit between his knees and reach up to undo his pants. "Hey!"

Kylo grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, pet. I want her to." He looked down at Rey, "Go ahead, babe."

Rey got back to it. Kylo continued to chat. Hux tried his damnedest to pay attention to what Kylo was saying, but it was difficult. He wasn't hard at the moment, but Rey was fixing that quickly. Once he was half hard, she started to suck on the tip. Hux closed his eyes, and tried not to moan.

Kylo paused in whatever it was he was saying. "It's alright, pet, you can enjoy it. Take control of her depth if you'd like."

Hux just swallowed hard and continued to listen to Kylo as best he could. But once Rey took him all the way down, he was lost to it. He was moaning in pleasure as he put his hands in Rey's hair. He wasn't going to, but he started to move her head up and down as he continued thrusting in.

Kylo was no longer eating, he simply watched Hux. "Talk dirty to her, pet. I want to hear it."

"Fuck! Yes! Take it, you bitch!" Hux didn't care for dirty talk, but he was Kylo's and knew he needed to do whatever he asked of him. "That's right! Uh! Oh, yes, you take cock like you were made for it. That's it, isn't it? You're good for nothing more than to suck dick! Fuck! Yes! You're such a whore for me. Take it! Bitch! I. Ah! Fuck!" Hux spilled into her mouth. She kept sucking on him until he was through.

Rey crawled out from under the table and once again, sat in Kylo's lap. She kissed him and Hux could see the cum, spilling from her mouth into Kylo's. Eventually, Kylo pulled away. He looked at Hux. "You're free to go whenever you'd like."

Hux swallowed, put himself away, and stood up. "Have a good day." Hux quickly made his way for the front door.

"Oh, pet," Kylo called. Hux stopped and turned to him. "The envelope on the coffee table is yours. There's a credit card for you. I want you to purchase some clothes for when you're here. And take your boyfriend out. And purchase anything you might need for your new apartment."

"Okay, um, thank you" Hux replied.

"I'll see you again soon, pet," Kylo added and then went back to snogging Rey. Hux quickly left.

As he walked into his flat, he smiled as he saw Poe, sitting on the sofa, playing his guitar.

Poe looked up as he walked in and then back down at his guitar. "Hey. How was your night?"

Hux shrugged. "Fine. You working on something new?"

"Yeah," Poe answered. "It's about loving someone but fearing you're not enough."

Hux came over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry I ran out last night-"

"Hugs, I don't blame you," Poe said honestly as he set his guitar down. "It's just really hard. I can't imagine what YOU'RE going through though."

Hux smiled. "As long as I have you, I can get through anything." Hux kissed him sweetly. "And I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"My new employer has told me to take you out, on HIS dime."

"Really?" Poe asked intrigued.

"Yes, so, what do you want to do today? Anything you'd like."

Poe chuckled. "Well, I can think of a few things."


	7. All About Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe joins Hux on a shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request, some more Poe! This chapter is from Poe's POV. Sorry it's kind of a short chapter, but I really wanted to get Poe's perspective in here.

Poe loved clothes shopping with Armitage. He always looked so good, no matter what he tried on and he had great taste. But as he sat there waiting for him to model his next find, he remembered why they were clothes shopping in the first place.

Armitage explained to Poe about Kylo giving him the credit card for some expenses he'd expected. Such as, clothes he could have at his place on nights he had him stay over. And now, new furniture and other household accessories for their new apartment, which they still didn't have yet.

Armitage stepped out of the dressing room in a pair of dark jeans and a v-neck, stone gray t-shirt. Poe bit his lip. "Damn, Hugs. You're so fuckable right now."

Hux smiled and walked over to him. "You know, I don't think I'd be opposed to it right now."

"Really, Armitage, when we're out in public?" Though Poe didn't mind in the least.

"Why not? Fitting room sex is FAR more hygienic than bathroom sex."

Poe laughed. "And you did THAT reluctantly."

Armitage smiled down at him. "I just want to make you happy."

Poe kicked himself mentally. He knew it wasn't Armitage's fault he was in the predicament he was in. And agreeing to go with this Kylo guy got him out of that world quicker than either of them had ever thought possible.

"YOU make me happy, Hugs." He kissed him. "Now, hurry up, I still want to go to Ikea and spend a shit-ton more of your mistress' money."

This made Armitage giggle. "Okay," he replied as he turned and went back to the fitting room, with Poe playfully slapping his ass on the way.

Poe was happy that they were still together. He knew they may not be if it hadn't been for Thannison. After Armitage had confessed to Poe about his "work", he lost it.

"You're... You're a fucking whore?!"

Armitage had tears in his eyes. "Please, don't be angry with me. My father sold me into it to pay off his debt!" Hux tried to explain. "I can't get out of it! Please, Poe," he reached for Poe's hand. "I love-"

Poe pulled his hand away. "Don't you try telling me you LOVE me! How fucking dare you!? You're fucking someone else almost every night and you want to try and tell me that you love me?!"

Armitage was sobbing now. "But I DO, Poe! Please, believe me!"

Poe shook his head. "I can't even fucking look at you right now," Poe said quietly, but his tone was filled with anger. "We're done, Armitage." He grabbed his brown leather jacket from the arm of the couch and headed for the door.

"No! Please!" Armitage begged as he ran to him. He grabbed Poe's arm. "Please! I thought you'd understand! I... I thought... I thought you LOVED me!"

Poe pulled his arm away. "LOVE you?! I don't even fucking KNOW you, Armitage! We've been together three months and in all that time I had absolutely no idea that you were... That you were what you are!" He stared at Armitage angrily. "Goodbye." He slammed the door on his way out.

He texted Thannison and asked him to join him for a drink. 'Or five,' Poe thought bitterly to himself. They met up at an old dive bar they both had frequented.

"So, what's up?" Thannison asked Poe after they'd ordered their drinks.

Poe sighed. "I broke up with Armitage."

"What? No way! What happened?"

Poe shook his head and downed his drink. He pointed at his glass, telling the bartender he wanted another. "He's been sleeping with other guys."

"No way! He was cheating on you?" Thannison couldn't believe his ears.

"Basically, yeah."

Thannison gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean 'basically'? Was Hux cheating on you or wasn't he?"

Poe grabbed tightly to his glass. "Armitage is a prostitute."

"I'm sorry, what?! You're joking right?"

Poe shook his head as he drank from his glass. "He told me he's been working for this company for years."

"So, convince him to quit," Thannison suggested.

Poe shook his head. "He's too scared to. He's so sure that if he does, the guy who runs the whole thing will kill him or catch him and torture him or something, I don't know." Poe slid a hand through his hair.

"So, why'd you break up with him then?"

Poe looked at his friend in shock. "Are you kidding me!? He's a hooker!"

"Well, you said he can't get out of it, or at least believes he can't. His sleeping with other people isn't about yoy."

"So?" What was Thannison getting at?

Thannison sighed. "What I'm saying is, Hux still cares about you. Hell, he cares enough that he told you about it." He reached over and touched Poe's arm. "Poe, he loves you. And YOU love HIM! You wouldn't be so angry about it if you didn't. I've seen you have your flings. I've seen you in relationships, but I have NEVER seen you look at someone the way you look at Armitage Hux. You're madly in love with him."

Poe shook his head. "No, I'm not." He polished off the rest of what was in his glass and called for another.

"You can lie to yourself all you want," Thannison said as he leaned back on his stool. "But eventually it'll catch up to you."

Poe shrugged. He was significantly buzzed at this point, his anger already subsiding. "Whatever. Think I could crash on your couch for a while?"

"I didn't realize you'd moved in together."

They hadn't. Most of Poe's things were at Armitage's place though. Poe still technically had his own apartment. "We haven't. I just..." Poe sighed. "I really don't want to be alone right now."

Poe started focusing on something Armitage was showing him. "We have dishes already," Poe reminded him as he glanced at the dark forest green set his boyfriend had discovered.

"Yes, but if someone else is going to pay for us to have new things for our apartment, then I'm going to do it. Now, which do you like better, the green or the navy blue?"

Poe shrugged. "You know I've never much cared for colors. Either one is nice."

Armitage rolled his eyes with a smile. "I KNOW they're both nice. I just can't decide between them."

Poe shrugged. "Well, get both of them, then. Like you said, someone else is paying for it."

"Good point," Armitage replied as he put the green set in the cart. "Do you really think they go together?"

Poe looked at them. He knew Armitage wanted a serious answer. Though, he himself didn't care, he'd make an effort for his boyfriend. He nodded, "Yeah, I think they do. Most colors go with navy, especially other dark colors."

Armitage nodded in agreement as he put the blue set in their cart as well. They went through the store, picking out towels, and kitchenware, and all sorts of things. They agreed they'd wait on any furniture until they'd seen the apartment Kylo picked.

After three hours of roaming, they finally went home with their finds.

Armitage told Poe that Kylo had told him to take him out, but Poe said he was really just too tired from their shopping trip. So, they agreed to order the most expensive Chinese food they could and watch a movie. As they curled up on the couch together, Armitage lightly stroked his fingers up and down Poe's arm. Poe didn't think anything of it until he realized that Armitage's hand was now resting on his hip and slowly making it's way to the front of his pants.

Poe tilted his head back and smiled up at his boyfriend. "Oh really?"

Armitage smiled in return. "Well, I DID promise you fitting room sex. But since we're home now, I thought just regular sex would be acceptable." Armitage was now groping him from the outside of his pants.

Poe closed his eyes. "Oh, God, Armi!" Poe didn't use that shortened version of his name often, but when he did, Armitage knew he had him hooked.

Armitage whispered in his ear. "Why don't we head to our room? The bed is far more comfortable."

Poe shot up like a rocket, grabbed Armitage's hands and pulled him to his feet. He kissed him hard then pulled away and said, "You don't have to tell me twice." Poe headed for their room, pulling his boyfriend along.

Poe turned Armitage toward the bed, kissed him, and then pushed him to the bed. Armitage laughed. "Really Poe, so eager," he teased.

Poe stripped his shirt off. "Fuck yeah, I am." He put his hands on either side of Armitage and leaned forward, forcing Armitage to lean back slightly. "I'm always eager to have you," he whispered. He kissed him, pushing him further back as he did so. They made-out for a while. Poe knew this was the kind of thing his lover preferred. He was willing to do it too, but he wanted so much more.

Eventually, Poe had manged to relieve himself of all of his clothing. He helped Armitage do the same. "What. Do. You. Want?" Armitage managed to ask between kisses.

"Anything I want?" Poe asked hopeful.

"Uh-hu, ANYTHING."

"I want to ride you," he whispered. "But first, I want to come in your mouth."

Armitage smiled. "Greedy."

"Only for you," Poe whispered back. "I want all of you."

"I'm all yours," Armitage whispered between fervored kisses.

But in Poe's head, he remembered he WASN'T all his. He belonged to someone else. Had since before the day they'd met. On nights Poe was alone in the apartment while Armitage was out with a "John", he fantasized about what it would be like when Armitage was no longer under anyone else's control. He imagined that they'd move away, FAR away. Poe wasn't ready for marriage; they'd been together less than a year. But, he knew one day he'd like to.

Armitage often talked about his desire to be a father one day. Poe imagined them adopting a little girl. She would be obsessed with Armitage's red hair, just like Poe was, and she'd learn to play guitar like her daddy Poe and sing silly songs for Armitage that she'd written.

But, Poe had to remind himself that these were far off dreams. It would be another five years before he could leave Kylo.

After they'd had sex, Poe wanted to cuddle with his lover, but Armitage wanted his post-sex cigarette. He knew it was a terrible habit, but he continued to do it any way. Poe often thought it was so he had some control over something in his life, even if it was something as little as his nicotine addiction.

As soon as Armitage had put his cigarette out in his ash tray, Poe had his strong arms around him and was pulling him close. He was a little guy, especially compared to the height of his lover, but he had a strong, broad chest. He loved feeling Armitage's small frame against him.

"I've got a show tomorrow at The Corkscrew. If you want to come."

"You know I love coming to your shows," Armitage replied.

"Yeah," Poe replied and then kissed his shoulder. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of your interest! I love seeing all of you casting your vote for either Poe or Kylo. I can't wait to see your reactions to what more I have planned!


	8. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes a phsycal reprimamd from Kylo for not following orders. Rey shows she knows her place.

Hux sat at the bar as he listened to Poe's sound check. Poe was a magnificent musician. When they had first gotten together, there were times where Poe simply played his guitar for Hux instead of them going out together.

Poe sometimes even wrote him love songs. They always made Hux blush. He never quite understood why Poe was attracted to him, but he accepted it.

Hux watched from his perch at the bar as they began to play. Poe was so beautiful when he got involved in his music. The passion he had behind every strum of his guitar and the energy in every word he sang was mesmerizing.

Half-way through their set, Hux's phone rang. He felt his heart pounding. 'No. No. No! Not NOW!' Hux thought to himself. He looked at the text.

'Want you over now. Have something I want to show you ;) -Kylo'

Hux groaned. He knew he'd signed the contract that he would go to him whenever he called, but he was at one of Poe's shows!

He texted back, 'At my boyfriend's show. Be there as soon as it's done.'

He received a quick reply. 'Now!'

Hux sighed. He knew he might regret it, but he simply set his phone down and ignored the last message. He heard it ring twice more with incoming texts and then a third time with a phone call. He hit ignore and silenced it.

As soon as the show was over though, he went to Poe. "You were amazing!" Hux gushed over his boyfriend. Before Poe could reply, he kissed him and then added, "I have to go. I'm going to be late as it is. I love you." Hux quickly turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Poe called out. Hux turned and Poe pulled him into his arms. Poe kissed him again, this time, harder and deeper. He pulled away and looked his boyfriend in the eye. "I love you, Armitage."

Hux smiled, kissed him once more, then turned and left. He caught a cab and quickly made his way to Kylo's.

Kylo was standing by the door with a drink in his hand as Hux came inside. "Where have you been?!" Kylo demanded angrily.

Hux closed the door behind him. "I came as quickly as I could-"

Kylo threw his glass against the door, shattering it. Hux flinched. Kylo stepped forward and grabbed him by the throat, shoving him against the door. "When I call on you, you are to come! Understood!?"

Hux grabbed at his hands as he struggled to regain his breath. He nodded and Kylo let go of him, dropping him to the floor. "Yes, Kylo. I... I'm sorry."

"You WILL be," Kylo replied. He grabbed Hux by the hair and dragged him through the living room to the bedroom. Hux screamed in pain as he was pulled across the floor. Kylo then threw him on the floor in front of the bed. "Get up and strip." Hux complied quickly. "I want you to lean over the bed, your ass out toward me."

Hux closed his eyes as he waited. He knew what Kylo was going to do. It was a punishment often inflicted by his father. He felt a firm slap against his ass. It stung horribly. There was a quick second and third. He then heard Kylo start to undo his belt. Moments later, he felt the leather smacked against his skin.

"Please, Kylo!" Hux begged. "I'm so sorry." Another hit with the belt. "Please!"

"Who do you belong to?" Kylo asked angrily as he hit him with the belt twice more.

"To you, Kylo. Only you!"

"And why didn't you come when I called?" Another hit. "After I've been so kind to you!" Another strike from the belt. "After I've given you gifts!" He then leaned over Hux's body and wrapped the belt around his neck, choking him as he pulled his head back. He whispered, "I have been good to you, Hux. I have been lenient in my contract. I demand the same kind of respect I have offered you." He let go, letting Hux breathe once again.

He heard Kylo drop his pants and then pressed himself against his throbbing ass. "I'm too kind a man to force you to take this without prepping you. We're going to work up to that," he whispered in Hux's ear. "What I want right now, is to watch you jerk yourself off until you come and then use your own spend as lube to open yourself up. You may start with one finger, but you will end with no less than two as far in as you can go. Understood?"

"Yes, Kylo," Hux answered.

"I want you to call me master."

Hux swallowed hard. "Yes, Master Kylo."

Kylo hummed in approval. "Good. Now, touch yourself."

Hux reached down and groped his cock. He hated to admit the physical punishment had been a slight turn on. As a boy, when his father beat him in like manner, he had to force himself to think of anything else to keep himself from getting hard. Now, he stroked himself, trying to get to full hardness.

"Your cock is so beautiful, pet," Kylo cooed from behind him. He was still firmly pressed against Hux's ass and had his hands on his hips. "Tell me what you like done with it."

"I like having it in someone's mouth."

"Who's?" Kylo asked, gently grinding his hips in, but not pressing his cock inside.

"Yours, Master," Hux answered. "I like the way you take all of me. The way you tease by switching from taking me fast and slow. Oh, God, Kylo. You're mouth is the best thing I've ever had on my cock."

"Even better than your boyfriend?" Kylo asked.

Hux knew what Kylo wanted him to say and he had paid good money for him, so he would give him what he wanted. "Fuck yes! I'd rather fuck your lips than his any day. You're so perfect!"

He could hear the smile in Kylo's voice. "Yes, I am. Tell me more about how perfect I am."

"You're like no one I've ever had before," Hux replied. "I feel like a virgin because I've never had it so good before. Oh fuck! Kylo, I... I..."  
Hux shook as he orgasmed. He caught what he could in his hand.

"Good," Kylo said as he moved away. "Take it in. As much as you can." Hux reached behind himself and pushed one cum covered finger inside. He moaned as he began thrusting it in and out. "Say my name," Kylo instructed.

"Oh, Kylo! Oh, yes! God, I want you! Kylo! Kylo!" He inserted a second finger. The stretch felt so good. "Kylo! I can't wait to have you inside me like this. Your fingers, your mouth, your dick, I don't care! I just want you! You perfect man."

Before Hux could really comprehend what was happening, he felt Kylo come all over his ass, mostly covering his hand. "That's perfect. Stay there pet and Rey will come clean you up. I'm going to shower." He leaned over Hux once again and kissed his shoulder. "You belong to me."

Hux nodded. "Yes, Master."

Kylo then exited the room for the adjacent bathroom. Hux wasn't sure how long he laid there simply waiting, but, he finally heard Rey come in and she indeed began cleaning him up. Hux remained silent as she worked.

"I'm sorry," Rey said as she put an ointment on his ass. It stung at first, but it relieved some of the pain. "Kylo's not always like this," she added. Hux didn't reply. "He's actually very fond of you. He... He doesn't like it when he doesn't have control over things. And, he has... Well, a problem controlling his temper."

Hux considered her words. "Why are you here? Did he purchase you too?"

"No," she answered the second half of his question. She was quiet for a few moments before she answered the first part with, "I love him. I have since we first met. In a lot of ways, I think he saved me."

Hux scoffed. "He doesn't exactly seem like the saving type."

Rey chuckled. "There are MANY sides to Kylo Ren. Just be patient, you'll see them in time." Rey pulled away. "Now, I need you to lay down on the bed." Without question, Hux did so. He laid there on his stomach and waited for further instructions.

He felt a warm liquid poured on his back and then Rey began massaging him. Hux closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. It was a different sound from when he moaned in pleasure during sex. It was a different kind of pleasure.

Rey chuckled. "Have you never had a massage before?"

"No," Hux answered. "It feels... Really good."

"Well, just close your eyes and enjoy it." Rey pressed her hands into his skin, massaging his muscles. It felt wonderful! Hux was so relaxed he thought he might fall asleep.

"How do you know Kylo?"

"He... And I... It..." She sighed. "It's a long story."

"I think we might have the time."

"His family knows mine. My dad, he... He's a bit eccentric. Kylo helped me get away from him and his... His... Well, his... Oddities. What's your family like?"

Hux was silent. "The only family I have is my boyfriend and my cat."

"You have a cat? I love cats! Kylo won't let me have one though. Not here any way, maybe when..."

When Rey didn't finish her thought, Hux pressed. "When, what?"

Rey sighed. "Just, in the future." They were silent throughout the rest of the massage. "There. How do you feel?"

"Very, VERY, good. Thank you."

Hux could hear the smile in Rey's voice. "You're very welcome." Rey laid down beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Kylo said he'd like to come in on us making out."

Hux sighed. "Alright." He turned to his side to lean over and kiss her. But Rey pulled away.

"You don't have to, if it disinterests you," Rey assured. She looked down. "I know I'm not really desirable-"

"Are you bloody joking? You're beautiful Rey." Hux grabbed her chin and tilted her face toward him. "You are. I've been with many women, and believe me when I say that none of them were even half as beautiful as you."

Rey smiled as a few tears fell from her eyes. "You're sweet."

Hux brushed her tears away and then kissed her gently on the lips. "No, it's true. You ARE beautiful." He kissed her again, placing his hand on the back of her head to pull her closer.

Kissing Rey was different than kissing Poe or even Kylo. She was tender and in some ways, insecure. Hux trailed his fingers along Rey's back. Hux was attracted to both men and women, but his preference had always been to men. Though, he did enjoy the gentleness and sweetness of a woman.

Hux started to kiss Rey's neck. He heard her moan. He wasn't sure how far Kylo wanted them to go with this, so he started to grope her breasts from the front of her shirt. This seemed to urge Rey on, so she reached down and began groping his dick from the outside of his pants. Hux moaned in Rey's mouth.

Hux decided to really take control, so he rolled them together, so he was now on top of her. He forced her hand away so he could begin grinding into her. "Oh, Hux," she let out.

Hux pulled away and whispered in her ear, "How far are we to go with this? Because I think I'd like to taste that sweet cunt of yours."

"Do it," he heard Kylo order from the bathroom door. Hux looked over to him. He had showered, his hair still damp, and a towel wrapped around his waist. "I want you to eat her out, pet."

Hux just nodded and turned back to Rey. He undid the button on her shorts and then the zipper. She lifted her hips as he pulled them down her slender legs and then tossed them aside. She wore pink frilly underwear. Hux moved down and teased by mouthing at the crotch of the garment. He could already taste the dampness there. He pulled her underwear down next, tossing them with the shorts. He then went down on her.

"Oh, God!" Rey called out as he began slipping his tongue inside her. "Oh! Oh, Hux!"

"Call out to me," Kylo ordered.

"Oh, Daddy!" she cried. "Thank you! He's... He's so good. I don't deserve it. Oh, Daddy!"

Kylo made his way over to them. He leaned down and kissed Rey. "Anything for you, Princess." He then went behind Hux and gently touched his back. "That's right, pet, you're so good for my little girl. I should reward you." He sat behind Hux, putting his hands on his ass. He gently pulled his cheeks apart and then shoved his tongue in.

Hux's breath caught. This was something he'd rarely done. Poe didn't enjoy it and most clients wanted themselves to be pleasure, not their whore. It was like having a finger pressed in, but the saliva was it's own lubricant. Hux tried to focus on continuing Rey's pleasure, but then Kylo reached his sweet spot. He moaned.

Kylo pulled away and gently slapped his ass. "Don't forget about my little girl. If you don't please her, I don't please you."

Hux refocused on Rey, flicking his tongue against her clit. She quivered and whined. "It's so good! Daddy! I love you, Kylo!"

Kylo then pulled away. He shoved Hux away and crawled up to Rey and began kissing her vigorously. He removed his towel and shoved his dick in. Rey cried out. Kylo pulled away and looked at Hux. He was sitting there, not knowing what to do. Through heavy breaths he said, "I want you to fuck me while I fuck her! Lube is in the nightstand." He was thrusting in gently as he spoke. Hux retrieved it. "Start with two fingers. Make your way to three and then put yourself in." He immediately started kissing Rey again.

Hux coated his fingers generously and then began. Kylo didn't seem affected at first, until Hux's longer fingers hit his prostate. Kylo exclaimed, losing focus on Rey for a moment. Hux made sure to hit it with every thrust in. He added the third finger and continued to fuck him like that. After some time, Rey pulled away from Kylo. "Fuck him! Please! I want to feel you and Daddy together."

Hux quickly complied. He lined himself up and gently pushed in, causing Kylo to moan. Hux started slowly, but quickly built up a solid rhythm, shoving in in time to Kylo's thrusts.

"Oh, Daddy!" Rey cried. "Come in me!"

"I'm almost there, baby. Just a little more." Hux shoved in harder, once and then a second time. This forced Kylo over the edge as he spilled into Rey. "Keep going pet." Hux did so. It only took a few more thrusts and then he was coming in Kylo's ass.

They all laid there, trying to catch their breath. Kylo finally pushed Hux off of him. "Go shower. Come to bed when you're done."

"Yes, Master," Hux said as he quickly scurried off to the bathroom. He stood under the water of the showerhead, letting it numb him. He hated himself at that moment. He realized he'd actually enjoyed parts of it! Rey's tenderness was addictive. Poe was tender, but he was also so demanding. And Kylo... Kylo was... Fascinating! And mysterious.

Hux tried not to think of any of this as he showered. Once he was done, he stepped out and dried. He hadn't brought over any of his new things, so he slipped his briefs back on and went to the bedroom. Kylo and Rey were still in bed. Rey had changed into evening clothes and her hair was in pigtails now. Her nightgown was reminiscent of a child's.

Kylo looked over at Hux and smiled. He nodded his head to the other side of the bed, silently telling Hux to come over. He crawled in next to Kylo. Kylo was holding Rey, her face pressed into his chest as she slept. Kylo whispered, "Hold me until I fall asleep." Hux wrapped his arms around him and got comfortable. "You can stay the night if you'd like. Or you can go after I'm asleep. It's up to you." Kylo paused. "I'm sorry I had to punish you today. I didn't enjoy it, but I need you to understand your place."

"I understand, Master," Hux replied.

Kylo sighed. "I'm just Ren now. Just Ren."

Hux played with his hair and stayed quiet until Kylo had fallen asleep. Once he was certain he couldn't be roused, he slipped out of bed, dressed, and left.

Upon returning home, he found Poe and his band mates, scattered around the the flat in a, more than likely, drunken disarray. Sometimes after a set, the four of them would gather together and party. Rose, the drummer, was a cute little Asian gal, would drink like a fish, while her sister, Paige, the keyboardist, always brought a fan or two along with her. None of this bothered Hux. What got under his skin was the bassist, Finn.

Finn was an attractive, young, black man, who had had an interest in Poe since he joined the band. Poe had never given him the time of day though, but it didn't stop Finn and his obsession with him. Hux snarled when he found Poe passed out on the sofa, with Finn in like manner, nestled into him.

Hux knew Poe would never cheat on him, or at least believed he never would. Especially with Finn. But Hux reminded himself that he couldn't blame him if he ever did. Hux rarely wanted to make love to his boyfriend, and he knew this was a constant source of contention between them.

He recalled an argument they'd had about it once.

"Poe, please, stop," Hux begged. "I don't want to."

"Come on, Hugs! Please?"

Hux pulled farther away. "I don't want to be touched right now. I'm sorry."

Poe let go of a deep, angry breath. "Fine."

"Poe, please don't be angry," Hux asked of his boyfriend as he reached for him.

Poe pulled away. "I thought you didn't want to be touched right now," Poe echoed cruelly.

Hux looked down in shame. "I'm sorry," he said as his voice cracked. "I... I WANT to make love to you, but-"

"You're too exhausted from fucking other guys," Poe finished for him. "Don't worry, I get it."

Hux looked up at him, pleading in his eyes along with tears. "Poe, don't BE like that. You know I love you."

"Sure," Poe answered. "But you won't MAKE love to me. Don't worry, I get it."

"You think I enjoy this?!" Hux yelled. "My body is used for the pleasure of someone else! There's no LOVE in it. Hell, most of the time it's anger and degradation! I don't want this life!"

"I don't either!" Poe yelled back, standing up from the bed. "Don't you think I want a boyfriend who can also be my lover?"

"I give you all I can, Poe!" Hux sobbed.

Poe was silent for a beat and then in an angry whisper said, "Well, maybe you're all isn't good enough."

Hux stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. He had so little to offer, he knew, but it was all Poe's. EVERYTHING he had to give, he gave to him willingly. They'd only been back together a month now, but Hux feared Poe may leave for good this time. "What do you want me to do?" Hux went to him and dropped to his knees. "Tell me what you want. I'll do it! Just please don't leave. I don't think I could take it this time. Do you want to fuck me? I'll let you! You want me to suck you off, I'll... I'll do it! If you asked for my permission to sleep with other people, I'd... I'd give it to you! I just want you to be happy." He dropped his head in his hands and sobbed.

Poe dropped to his knees and pulled him close. "Hey, hey, Armitage. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so angry. I'm not gonna leave. I love you too. I just... I just wish things could be different."

Hux sniffled as he rested his head on Poe's chest. "I meant it. If I can't give you what you need physically, you can find it elsewhere. I understand. I just want you to always come home to me."

Poe pulled away and grabbed Hux by the shoulders. "Armitage, look at me." Hux looked him in the eye. "I love you. I will NEVER look for that anywhere else but with you. Okay? If I can't have it with you, I won't have it. Period. End of story."

Hux nodded. "I'll try to be more willing. I will. I'll try."

Poe smiled. "I know you will, Hugs. I know you will."

Hux had to remind himself of that promise, to clear away his anger from what he saw. He went to his room and changed for bed.

***

"Morning, Hugs!" Poe said with delight, as he flopped on the bed to wake his boyfriend. "Or, afternoon, really."

Hux groaned and shook his head. "Afternoon? What time-"

"About 1:14 P.M." Poe answered.

Hux sat up. "Sorry I slept so late."

"No worries," Poe replied as he pinched his cheek. "Want some coffee?" he asked, handing a cup to Hux.

"Thank you," Hux replied as he accepted it. He took a sip. "What's got YOU all cheery this morning?"

Poe laughed. "Oh, nothing." Hux gave him a doubtful look from behind his mug. "Okay. Okay!" Poe moved to sit on the bed next to Hux. "Last night, after the gig, we had a small soirée up here. Any way, one of the groupies that Paige dragged with her is a studio guy. He's gonna let us use his studio to do some recording!"

Hux smiled. "Poe, that's wonderful! You've been wanting to save up to do some professional recording for a while now. This is exciting!"

Poe's already wide smile broadened. "Thanks! I REALLY feel like things are turning around for us! Ya know?!"

Hux loved seeing Poe so happy. It was the one thing that truly brought joy to him. "Well, I look forward to hearing it."


	9. A "Rey" of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Rey's perspective of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, haven't been able ftp write much. My sister is in town and I've been spending time with her. Just wanted to give you guys a little something though. Hope you enjoy!

Rey came home, exhausted from the long day. As she came into the front room, she saw Ben lounging on the couch, reading. "Hey," she said with a smile.

Ben looked up at her and smiled in return. "Hey!" He put a book mark in his book and set it down. Rey took the time to set her purse and keys down on the end table by the door and then made her way to him.

"How was your day?" Rey asked as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Just like every other day," Ben answered with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, hun," Rey replied.

Ben shook his head. "It is what it is. I've made my mistakes and now I have to live with them." He stood up, holding Rey's hands. "What would you like for dinner? I can make whatever you'd like."

Rey smiled up at her boyfriend. "I'm not in the mood for anything in particular, honey. Whatever you'd like to make."

Ben smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're so Damn indecisive."

Rey shrugged. "I know. I'm gonna take a shower."

Ben kissed her gently. "Okay, I'll start on dinner."

Ben went off to the kitchen as Rey made her way to the bathroom. When she got in the shower, she just stood there for a few minutes, letting herself relax. Rey was doing an internship now as she was making her way to becoming a lawyer. It didn't pay, but they didn't really need the money. They lived off of Ben's trust fund.

Ben Organa-Solo was the only child of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Leia was a U.S. Senator. Ben had never worked a real job a day in his life. He had all he could ask for. Sometimes Rey felt that Leia simply gave her son as much money as she could to basically pay him to stay away. It was infuriating! She got so mad thinking about how distant Han and Leia had been towards their son.

Rey, on the other hand, had parents who were on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. Her father and mother had been smothering. Rey couldn't decide which was worse; parents who didn't seem to care or parents who cared too much.

She got out of the shower, dried, and then dressed in her robe before she went back out into the living room. She then made her way to the kitchen where her boyfriend was making dinner. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Ben was much taller than she was, so she had to stand up on tip toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "What are we making?"

"Spinach stuffed chicken breasts," he answered.

"Sounds wonderful," Rey replied as she pulled away and started setting the table. "We should have Hux over for dinner some time," Rey suggested. "You're an amazing cook, Ben. And he seemed to like breakfast the other day."

Ben laughed. "He liked breakfast because of YOU."

Rey blushed. "I mean BEFORE that. He enjoyed your food."

Ben glanced at Rey with a smirked. "I think he liked your mouth more."

"Ben," she said with a smile as she smacked his shoulder.

"You DO like, Hux, don't you?" Ben asked as he brought their dinner to the table and sat down.

Rey sat down next to him and nodded as she answered. "Yes! He was an excellent choice."

Ben started serving them their food. "Good. He IS very attractive," Ben agreed. He chuckled. "When you picked him out, I hadn't realized you had a red-head fetish."

Rey laughed as she began to eat. "I don't have a red-head fetish, " she argued. "I looked at all of his medical records that Snoke had provided. He was in exceptional health. I looked at several prospects before him. He just... Well, he felt right."

Ben grinned at his girlfriend. "That's just like you, following your heart instead of your head."

Rey smiled. "Well, if I'd listened to my head instead of my heart, I never would have fallen for my cousin, now would I?"

Ben leaned over and kissed her before he went back to eating.

Rey went back to her dinner as well. She loved Ben. Had since the moment she'd met him. Her father, Luke and his mother, Leia, had been estranged since before Rey was born. Luke's wife, Mara was a member of British Secret Intelligence. They moved around a lot. Luke finally moved back to the states after Mara had died in the line of duty. Luke reacquainted himself with the only family he had, his twin sister, Leia. That was when Rey had met Ben.

Rey was sixteen at the time, Ben was twenty-three. They both had fallen for each other. Ben was a bit more sensible about it than Rey was. After Rey had confessed her feelings for Ben, he had refused her.

"It's not that I DON'T want you!" Ben had argued. "Because believe me, I do, but we just can't."

Rey had tears pouring down her face. "But why? You want me. And I want you! I don't give a Damn that your mother is my father's sister!"

Ben huffed. "That's not it. I don't give a Damn either. But I will NOT act on those feelings until you're an adult."

"So, I'm not mature enough for you?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "No, that's not it at all! You're underage. I love you, but I won't go to jail for you."

Rey understood the logic, but she was still furious. So, for the next year and a half she did everything she could to try and make Ben jealous. Ben, however, was good at hiding his jealousy. His anger, was another story.

"You inviting Hux over tonight?" Rey asked as they cleaned up dinner.

Ben shook his head. "I'd like to have a nice, quite night with you."

"That would be lovely," Rey replied as she gave Ben a kiss. "Bet I can kick your ass at Mario Kart!"

"You're on!"

Rey loved Ben so much. She thought it was so sad that most people only saw his rage. After the unexpected death of his dad, that's all the media caught on video of the senator's son, his outbursts of anger. It's why he took the fake name Kylo Ren.

Later that night, they curled up in bed together. Ben held her close to his chest and gently traced his fingers along Rey's naked flesh. "So, what do you want to do next with Hux?" Rey asked.

"I don't want to talk about him right now," Ben whispered drowsily.

"Okay," Rey replied as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Leia called while you were at work," Ben said.

"Oh? What did she want?"

Ben shrugged. "Said she wanted to stop by sometime soon to see how I was."

"That's surprising," Rey replied.

"Uh-hu," Ben mumbled.

Rey smiled. "Sleep well, my knight."

***

It had been an entire week before Ben asked Hux over. He'd found a number of apartments for Hux to move into and wanted him to take a look at them. He'd wanted to show them to Hux before, but was too angry when he hadn't come when he'd called.

"Welcome back," Ben said as Hux came in. Rey and Ben were both sitting on the sofa together. Rey was drinking a glass of wine while Ben had a beer. "Like anything to drink?" Ben offered.

"A glass of wine would be lovely, please," Hux answered.

Rey got up to retrieve a glass for him. When she returned, Ben already had Hux sitting next to him as he went through photos on his laptop of the apartments he'd chosen.

Rey watched them for a moment. Hux still seemed so stiff around Ben. Rey couldn't imagine the life he'd had. She knew he'd been with First Order since he was a teenager. She couldn't blame him for being uncomfortable around people.

She came over and poured wine into the glass before handing it to Hux. "Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome," she replied. She then stood behind Hux and began to rub his shoulders.

"This is one of my favorites," Ben said as he showed another apartment to Hux. "The living room is amazing!"

"I think I'm still partial to the second one you'd shown me," Hux replied.

"There's two more," Ben offered. He closed the window and brought up another website. After viewing them all, Hux decided on the second one. A nice apartment with a large bedroom. He said it would fit his boy friend's taste for sure.

Rey didn't know how Ben felt about it, but it bothered her whenever Hux brought him up. Him having a significant other had almost made her change her mind about him, but he seemed to be too perfect in other ways for it to truly dampen her decision.

"I'll get the paperwork done immediately," Ben said as he closed his laptop. He then turned to Hux and put a hand in his hair. "You're beautiful, pet." He then leaned in and kissed him. Rey pulled her hands away from Hux's shoulders and watched as they made out.

She always found it fascinating to watch Ben. Usually she was on the receiving end, so she didn't get to watch how involved he got with it. He seemed to lose focus on anything else except his partner. The passion in his kisses was palpable. Rey wondered if it was in part why Ben enjoyed watching her so much. She had never asked.

Ben finally pulled away and whispered to Hux, "I want you to go to my room. Undress and lay on the bed and then let Rey do whatever she wants to you. You will follow her instructions as if they were mine." Ben pulled on his hair just a bit. "You understand, don't you, pet?"

Hux nodded. "Yes, Kylo." He kissed Ben once more before he stood up and went to the bedroom.

Rey looked at Ben with a smile. "You can play with him, babe. You don't have to let me."

Ben stood and went to Rey. He brushed a bit of hair from her face. "I just want to make you happy." He kissed her sweetly. "I'll join later if you want."

Rey nodded. "Whenever you're ready to join us." She kissed him and went to the bedroom. Hux was lying there, completely nude, as instructed.

Rey went over to him and straddled his lap. "So, you like the flat on Mead?"

Hux nodded. "Yes, there were pros and cons to all of them, but that was the one I was drawn to." Rey was gently grinding her hips down into Hux, pressing herself against his cock.

"What do you plan to do after all this is done?" She leaned down and started kissing and sucking on his neck.

"I... I... I want to be a... A pediatrician."

"Really?" Rey asked with a smile, not pulling her lips from his skin. She couldn't help thinking that his love for children solidified the idea that she'd chosen correctly. Hux was perfect!

"I... I've always wanted to be... A doctor. And I... I've always loved children. I've wanted one of my own since, well, ever really."

Rey pulled away and smiled down at him. "That's so sweet."

Hux shrugged. "I suppose so."

Rey began kissing him. Eventually, she sat up again. "I want you to undress me."

Hux smiled. "With pleasure." He sat up and peeled Rey's shirt away, revealing her simple black bra. Hux then grabbed her hips and flipped her over to her back. He pulled her toward the bottom of the bed, and removed her pants. She wore a black thong beneath them. Hux then leaned down, grabbed them with his teeth, and pulled them down her legs.

"Kiss me," Rey ordered with heavy breaths. "Down there." Hux didn't hesitate. He immediately put his head between her legs and thrust his tongue inside her. Rey could feel how wet she already was, but the mix of her wetness with Hux's warm saliva was euphoric. "Oh, God! Hux!" He was licking at her clit with a skilled tongue. She thought she might orgasm for hours! Hux pulled away to catch his breath. "I want you... To... Kiss me."

Hux crawled up her body, kissing her skin along the way, until he made his way to her mouth. The sweetness in Hux's mouth made her moan. He reached down and started fingering her as he continued kissing her mouth.

Finally, Rey pulled away. "Condom... Nightstand." Hux moved away to retrieve it, leaving Rey's body cold where his skin had been against hers. Hux moved back and rolled the condom on. "On your back," Rey ordered. Hux smiled down at her, grabbed her by the hips and rolled over, switching their positions. Rey grabbed his cock and lined him up, before lowering herself down on him. They both sighed in pleasure as she sank down.

Rey started moving up and down slowly at first, but then she picked up the pace. Riding was one of her favorite positions. Being able to control the speed and depth made it so she could orgasm several times before her partner finished. Her body began to shake with that very pleasure, causing her cadence to change. Once she rode out her orgasm, she picked up her rhythm again, wanting to finish Hux off. It didn't take long before Hux's body spasmed and he spilled into the condom.

Rey rolled off of him and sighed. "Waste basket is in the corner," she informed Hux. He followed her unspoke directions and removed the condom and threw it away. That was when he saw Ben standing in the doorway. He had a video camera in his hand. He turned it off and set it on the dresser.

"That was beautiful," he said with a smile. Rey felt herself blush. It didn't matter how many times Ben said it to her, the compliment always got to her.

Ben then removed his clothes, dropping them beside himself. He stood there in just his boxers, letting Rey enjoy the view of his well-sculpted body for a moment, before he crawled into bed. He kissed Rey and then looked over at Hux. "Come back to bed, pet." Hux walked back over to the bed and climbed in beside Ben. He kissed Hux's forehead. "Sleep well, pet."

***

The next morning, Ben had made them breakfast before Hux left. He didn't drag anything out or have Hux do anything because he was worried about Leia coming over.

Leia didn't come to visit often, been when she did, Ben was anxious. Even at twenty-nine years old, he still wanted to impress his mother and make sure she thought well of him. Rey didn't understand this, of course. As that, her parents gave their love and devotion to her without a second thought. It didn't matter what she did, they continued to think well of her. Even when she said that she was dating her own cousin, they just said they were happy for her because she was happy.

Leia arrived that afternoon. Ben smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Hey, mom. How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?"

Ben pulled away and smiled. "I'm good. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of ice water would be nice."

Ben looked at Rey. "Would you please? And one for me."

Rey nodded and went to the kitchen. She filled three glasses with ice and water and returned to the living room. She set one down in front of each of them before she sat on the second sofa.

"The court has said that they will decrease your sentence to two years. You've already served one, so it would only be one more," Leia explained.

"What's the condition?" Ben asked glumly.

"Give the names of your accomplices," Leia answered.

Ben shook his head. "I can't."

"Ben-"

"I didn't do it!" Ben shouted. "I don't know who else was involved because I didn't do it! They were able to prove I'd been there and weaved a story with all their evidence that made it look like I was guilty, but I'm not!" He paused, trying to calm down. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't know what to believe, Ben."

Ben looked away. "I know Dad and I didn't get along, but," he looked at his mother as he continued, "you really think I had it in me to kill him? And on top of that, to blow up a building full of innocent people?"

Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at her son. There were tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to think, Ben."

Ben looked at Leia with anger. "Well, I know what to think. I think it's sad that you don't believe your son. That you think he's capable of something so heinous."

"I have done everything I can for you, Ben. I convinced the court to simply put you under house arrest rather than send you to jail. And I've given you enough money to live comfortably. I don't know what more I can do for you!"

Ben looked away. He had tears in his eyes too now. Rey reached over and grabbed his hand. "I think you should go."

Leia sighed. "Alright." She reached over and held her son for a moment. "I love you." Ben said nothing in return. So Leia let go, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Rey squeezed his hand. He held hers tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Rey asked.

Ben brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "For being there for me. Always."


	10. Got the Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Poe move into their new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is SUPER short. Life has been crazy right now and I wanted you all to know I hadn't forgotten about this fic! Hope you enjoy!

Hux could tell how uncomfortable Poe was letting strangers move their stuff for them. Kylo had hired a moving company to move their belongings to their new flat.

Hux had to remind himself that this wasn't a flat exactly. Kylo had purchased a condo for them! Hux still wondered what Kylo did in his off time that allowed him to be so extravagant with his money.

After all of their things had been moved in, they just needed to unpack. Hux let his cat, Millicent explore her new surroundings while he and Poe unpacked the kitchen.

"So, this is our place for the next few years or so, huh?" Poe said glumly as he found a place for their crock pot.

Hux sighed. Poe seemed to be getting more and more upset with Hux's arrangement with Kylo. He was being called away more and more, leaving less time for him and Poe.

"I thought you would like it," Hux said as he opened a box of dishes and started putting them in the cupboard.

Poe shrugged. "It's nice."

Hux went to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. "Come on, Love! Don't be so gloomy."

"I'm not gloomy," Poe argued as he tried to pull away. Hux pulled him tighter and kissed his neck.

"What do you say that we Christian our new place?" Hux suggested in a seductive whisper.

"Yeah?" Poe asked.

"Mh-hm," Hux answered as he continued kissing and sucking on Poe's neck. "The beds already been set up. So-"

Poe turned around and kissed him. "You don't have to tell me twice," he said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him to their new bedroom.

Poe kissed him hard and gently pushed him toward the bed. Hux moved backwards to the bed until he felt it hit his legs. He fell to the bed, pulling Poe down with him. Hux held him tightly, wanting to just kiss his lover for the time being. Foreplay was probably his favorite thing when it came to being intimate with him. He rolled on top of Poe and kissed his jaw, making his way down to his collar bone. "I love you, Poe Dameron," he whispered against his skin.

"I love you, too, Hugs," Poe managed to breathe out. He grabbed Hux's head and pulled his face to his so he could kiss him again. He gently pulled away and asked in a whisper, "Can I suck you off?" Hux bit his lip. He wanted to make Poe happy. "Please?" he whispered as he reached down to grope Hux. He closed his eyes and moaned as Poe continued, "I want to, babe. Please?"

"Yeah, uh, yes," Hux answered.

Poe smiled and forced Hux to his back so they could switch positions. As Poe made his way to undo his boyfriend's pants, Hux's phone rang. Poe stopped and looked at Hux. He recognized that ring tone. "Right fucking now? Really?!"

"It's not my fault," Hux protested. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello, Kylo."

"Evening, Pet. Just wanted to see how your move went."

"It went well," Hux answered. He looked down at Poe and saw that he was still working on taking Hux's pants off. "I'm sorry, Kylo, please, I, um-"

"You and your boyfriend are about to fuck, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, actually," Hux answered.

"That's too bad," Kylo added. "I was about to tell you to come over."

"Please, Kylo?" Hux begged. This did get Poe's attention for a moment, but he went back to work undressing Hux. He pulled his pants down his legs and off.

"You know the rules," Kylo replied.

"I'll... I'll be over as soon... As soon as-"

"You're done? I don't think so. I'll tell you what though. With your boyfriend's permission, of course, if you put yourself on speaker, so I can hear you, I'll let you off the hook for tonight."

"What? You want to listen to me and Poe fucking?"

Poe stopped and looked at Hux. He wanted to make sure he'd heard him correctly.

"Yep," Kylo answered. "That's your choice, you can let me listen in, or you can come over immediately. It's your choice."

Hux covered the mouth of his phone. "He wants me to come over now. Or let him listen in on our having sex."

"You don't have to go to him tonight if he listens in?" Poe questioned. Hux nodded. "Fuck yeah! I'd love to prove to him how much better I am than he is."

Hux rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised at Poe's pridefullness. Hux returned to the call. "You can listen in."

He could hear the smile in Kylo's voice. "Put on a good show for me, Pet," he added seductively.

Hux turned his phone on to speaker and set it next to him. Poe smiled. He pulled Hux's briefs down and off now. "I'm gonna suck your dick so well, you'll never want anyone else to ever do it." Poe took almost all of him in one swallow.

Hux gasped in pleasure. "Oh, God! Poe! Ah, fuck!"

Poe let off for just a moment. "Oh, yeah, you like that?"

"Yes! Oh, Poe!" This spurred Poe on, as he took Hux into his mouth again. Hux was gasping. Poe had never made it feel this good before. "Poe! Poe!" Hux grabbed his hair and pulled him off of him. "Fuck me," he begged.

Poe smiled happily. Hux had never WANTED to have sex before. And even if he did, he'd never had a desire to bottom because it made him think of work. "Yeah? Really?" Poe asked excitedly.

Hux nodded. "Yes, please." He sat up and pulled Poe to him, kissing him deeply. He finally pulled away and whispered. "I want you. I want you IN me. Please?" Hux peeled his shirt off and then quickly took Poe's off as well.

"You don't have to ask me twice baby," he said as he pushed Hux back down on his back. He quickly got the lube from their nightstand. "Oh, God, Hux! You have no idea how long I've waited to be able to fuck you like this."

He took off his jeans and boxers and then got back into position. He put lube on his fingers and pressed into Hux with just one. Hux moaned in pleasure as he started working it in and out of him. "You don't have to take your time," Hux informed him. "Please. Give me two." On command, Poe inserted a second finger. His fingers were like magic. He scissored them, opening Hux up more, but never let up on his thrusting in and out. Then, he moved his fingers just so, and forced a cry of pleasure from Hux's lips. "Fuck! Yes! More. I need more!"

Poe added a third finger. He was ready to take Hux. "You think you're ready for this babe?"

"Yes! Oh, God! Yes!" Hux nearly screamed.

Poe pulled his fingers out and generously smeared lube on his dick. He lined himself up. "Here you go," he said as he gently pressed in. He started moving in and out slowly.

"Faster. Harder! Please! Fuck me raw!" Poe picked up his pace. "Fuck!yes!" Poe then grabbed Hux's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"That's right, baby! Come on. Come for me! I'm gonna make you come so hard, you're gonna see stars. Oh, yeah! Think we can come together?" Hux couldn't answer out loud, so he nodded. "I'll right. I'm so close, baby. So, fucking close."

"I'm almost there. Fuck!"

A few more thrusts and Poe was coming. "Armitage!" he moaned as he came.

Hux wanted to do the same. Poe stroked him a few times and then he was coming as well. "Kylo!"

As Hux came down from his orgasm, he realized exactly what he'd done. "Poe, I-"

Poe didn't say anything. He quickly pulled out, pulled his boxers back on, and left.

"Poe!" Hux called after him, but he stopped when he heard Kylo chuckling from the phone.

"You're in some deep shit now, aren't you pet?" Kylo teased. "Have a good night." He hung up.

Hux rubbed his face. He took a deep breath, found his robe, and went out into the living room. "Poe," he called out gently.

"Oh, NOW you know my name?" Poe asked angrily.

"Poe, I'm sorry," Hux pleaded.

Poe turned to him. "I've dealt with a lot of shit for you. I turned a blind eye when you fucked my best friend's husband! I said go ahead and exclusively fuck this Kylo guy! But I did NOT sign up for you calling out his name one of the few times we actually have sex!"

"Poe, I'm sorry." Hux reached for him, but Poe pulled away.

"Don't you fucking touch me right now!" Poe pushed passed him and went back to their room.

"Poe, please!" Hux cried as he followed him into their bedroom. Poe was getting dressed and packing a bag. "Please, Poe!"

Poe turned to him. "I can't deal with this right now!" He turned back to his bag and filled it with a few things. All the while, Hux sobbed, begging him to stay. "I'll be at Finn's." Poe made his way for the front door.

"Poe!" Hux grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything! Please!"

"I can't even fucking look at you right now!" Poe yelled.

Instinctively, Hux dropped to his knees and began undoing Poe's pants. "I'll make it up to you."

Poe pulled away. "You really think more sex is gonna fix this?!"

Hux burst into tears. "It's all I know, Poe! It's the only thing I'm any good at! It's the only thing that makes me worth anything at all! It's why you keep me around!" Even as Hux spit the words out, he knew they weren't his. It was what he'd been conditioned to think since he was fifteen. Snoke reminded him every day, that was the only thing he was good for.

Poe shook his head. "You're wrong, Armitage," he nearly whispered. "I've stayed because I love you. I thought you knew that by now." Poe turned around and walked out the front door.


	11. Whips and Chains Excite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Poe deal with the aftermath of their argument.  
> Kylo needs to deal with it too, in his own way.

Poe downed the last of his beer. "He yelled some other guy's name?" Finn asked as he brought another beer over to Poe.

Poe shook his head. "It's complicated." He'd never told anyone else what Hux does, aside from Thannison and he wasn't about to tell Finn either.

"It's fucked up," Finn added. "Complicated or not."

Poe sighed. There was a part of him that agreed. There was no valid reason Armitage should be shouting out anyone else's name. "I just don't want to think about it," Poe said as he took another deep swallow of his beer.

Finn put a hand on Poe's knee. "I'll help you forget about everything, bro."

Poe looked over at his band mate and smiled. Finn was a good friend. Poe knew the guy had been harboring a crush on him since he joined the band, but with Hux being in his life, Finn never pushed anything.

They drank all night. Poe confiding in Finn as much as he could. "He doesn't realize what he has," Finn slurred. "You're perfect." He reached over and ran his fingers through Poe's wavy locks.

Poe smiled. "I AM pretty Damn perfect," he replied. "He shouldn't want anyone else."

"I know I don't," Finn agreed. He leaned over to Poe. "I want to kiss you."

Poe looked him in the eyes. "What's stopping you?"

"What about, Armi-"

"Fuck him!" Poe replied. "If he can fuck some other guy, I don't see why I can't kiss some-"

Finn closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Poe's. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn and immediately opened his mouth to him, pressing his tongue between his lips. Finn opened willingly.

Poe was drunk enough not to care, but there was still a part of him that knew he loved Armitage and shouldn't be kissing another man.

Poe pulled away. "Finn, I can't do this."

"Why not?" Finn asked. "Armitage isn't here."

"But I love him," Poe replied. He shook his head. "I can't do this."

Poe took a cab to get back home. He looked around for Armitage as he stumbled in. "Hugs!" he called. There was no answer. Armitage's cat came out from somewhere and started rubbing her orange fur against Poe's legs. "Milli, I can't pet you right now. Where's Armitage?"

Millicent just continued to rub her body against Poe and purr loudly. "Lots of help you are," he mumbled. He made his way to the bedroom. His heart broke just a bit when he saw his boyfriend. Armitage was still in his satin robe, but he was curled up on the bed, clutching tightly to his pillow. Next to him was an empty bottle of scotch and Hux's favorite framed photo of the two of them.

Poe remembered that day. They'd gone to the mall. Poe was looking for a new outfit for an important gig that was coming up.

"You'll look fantastic in that," Armitage had assured him as they brought their selections to the counter.

Poe smiled over at him and grabbed his hand. "Thanks. We should get something for you too."

Armitage smiled and looked down at his feet embarrassed. "I really don't need anything, Poe." He looked back up and met his gaze. "Thank you, though."

Poe paid for his clothes and then they made their way to the food court, getting ice cream from one of the shops. Poe loved how free he felt with his boyfriend. Being on stage made him feel alive, but being with Armitage gave him that same exhilaration, maybe even more so.

"Have you ever done a photo booth?" Hux asked excitedly as they passed by one.

"No," Poe answered simply. He thought that would be it. He didn't expect for Armitage to grab his hand and pull him toward it. "What are you doing?" Poe asked with a laugh.

"We're taking photos," Armitage explained as he stepped into the booth and pulled Poe in after him.

Poe laughed as Armitage pulled him onto his lap. "You're crazy!"

Armitage booped his nose and giggled. "Just crazy about you."

The photo in the frame was one of those pictures they'd taken. Hux loved it so much, he had it enlarged to a 5x7 and put it in a frame that sat on his nightstand.

Poe sighed. He felt awful. He loved Armitage and he knew Armitage loved him. This whole situation was spiraling out of control. He didn't know how to get things back to normal.

Poe crawled into bed behind Armitage and wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe you never should have left First Order. Things were still stressful, but it was... Different." Poe sighed and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. "I love you, Armitage Hux," he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

Hux woke the next morning with his head pounding. He hadn't gotten a hangover in a long time. He groaned as he rolled to his side. He pulled back in surprise. Poe was there!

Hux shook him. "Poe? Hey, Poe? Wake up!"

Poe grumbled as he opened his eyes. He grabbed his head. "I've gotta stop drinking so much that I get a hangover." He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "Hey, beautiful."

Hux leaned down and kissed him. He pressed his lips hard against his. Poe gently wrapped his arms around him. Hux kissed his chin. His jaw. His neck. He was so happy Poe had come back, he thought he might burst!

Poe chuckled. "Hey, hey, slow down babe. It's okay."

Hux pulled away, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Poe! I didn't mean... I love you! Only you! Please, I-"

Poe cut him off by kissing him. He knew Hux was sorry. He pulled away. "I'm sorry too, Hugs. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, you had EVERY right!" Hux argued. "I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry!" He buried his face in Poe's chest and sobbed.

Poe stroked his hair as he shushed him. "It's okay now, babe. I've got you. I'm here. Okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Hux pulled away and looked Poe in the eyes. "I am TRULY sorry." Poe wiped the tears off of Hux's cheeks. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything at all."

Poe knew there was no arguing, so he just nodded, "Okay. I'll think on it. For now, why don't we get up and get some coffee. Hopefully get over these hangovers."

Hux smiled and nodded. They curled up on the couch together, watching bad day-time tv while they let their hangovers pass.

They ordered pizza for lunch and did nothing more for the day then be together, and cuddle, and touch one another. Hux wanted desperately to make it up to Poe. He knew Poe would just let it go and not ask for anything. But he knew he had to find some way to make it up to him.

That night, as they crawled into bed, Hux held tightly to his boyfriend. "I'm glad you came back," he whispered. "I thought I'd lost you."

Poe ran his fingers up and down Hux's back. "I'm back baby, and I ain't going anywhere." He kissed the top of Hux's head. "I love you Armitage."

"I know. And I love you, more than anything." He paused and looked up at Poe. "You DO know that, right?"

Poe glanced down at him with a smile. "I do, babe. I do." He sighed. "I have to tell you something."

Hux laid his head back down on Poe's chest. "What is it?"

Poe took a deep breath. "I kissed Finn."

Hux was quiet. "I know."

Poe pulled away and looked at Hux in confusion. "You KNOW?"

"Well, I didn't KNOW, but I suspected. Honestly, I'd figured you'd slept with him." Hux refused to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"You thought I'd fucked him and you STILL let me come back?"

Hux looked up at him now, with tears in his eyes. "Of course. After everything I've put YOU through? Darling," he said as he took Poe's hands in his, "you could fuck the entire British Olympic rowing team and I'd still take you back."

Poe smiled at him. "I don't deserve you."

Hux shook his head. "I'M the one who doesn't deserve YOU." He reached up and touched Poe's face. "You deserve so much more than what I am."

Poe leaned into the touch. "But YOU are all I want."

Hux smiled. "Then that's what you'll have my love." He leaned forward and kissed him. He then added in a whispered, "Everything I am, is yours."

"I know, babe," Poe replied with a smile. "I know."

***

Kylo texted Hux the next day, telling him to come over. Hux begrudgingly went. Poe continued to tell him it wasn't a big deal, but Hux still felt guilty.

As Hux walked inside, he saw Kylo sitting on the sofa. He looked terribly upset. He looked up as Hux walked in, his eyes were red. He sniffled and wiped at his face with the heel of his hand. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Hux replied as he walked toward him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kylo snapped at him. He stood. "Come with me," he ordered as he turned on his heel and went to the bedroom. Hux followed. There was nothing out of the ordinary, until Hux's eyes stopped at the bed. Kylo had laid out several items they had never used together. Two pairs of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a whip with several tails. Hux had done this before with other clients. He never enjoyed it and often found they "played" harder than he cared for, but Snoke had his own personal medical staff and made certain he was well before he took on another client.

Kylo made his way to the bed, took his shirt off, and picked up the handcuffs. He turned to Hux and said, "I want you to cuff me to the bed posts, blindfold me, and then whip me."

Hux looked at him in confusion. "What?" This was never how it went. His clients always wanted to be the ones dulling out the punishment, not receiving it.

"You heard me," Kylo responded as he slapped the cuffs onto his own wrists and tightened them down tight. He knelt down at the foot of the bed and stretched his arms out, waiting for Hux to cuff the other end of each pair to the bed posts. When Hux hesitated, Kylo turned to look at him. "Well?"

"Yes, of course," Hux replied as he moved toward him. He secured the other end of each pair to the posts. He then picked up the blindfold and placed it over Kylo's eyes. He then picked up the whip. It was light in his hands, but he could feel the heaviness at the end of each tail. No matter how gentle he was, this was going to hurt. "Any other instructions before we begin?"

Kylo was quiet for a moment, but then answered, "Make me hurt. Humiliate me. Call me names. Safe word is Rey."

Hux nodded, even though Kylo couldn't see him with the blindfold on. "Alright." Hux took his position behind Kylo. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," Kylo answered without hesitation.

Hux had role played with several clients before. He'd rarely taken the dominate role however. He stepped into character and leaned down to whisper in Kylo's ear. "I'm going to make you scream, you little bitch."

Hux then stood behind him. He didn't WANT to hurt Kylo. So, he tried to be as gentle as possible while still causing him pain. After three strikes, Kylo urged, "Harder."

Hux took a deep breath and swung hard. He heard Kylo gasp. "Is that what you want?" Hux said with fake anger. He struck him again, forcing another groan from Kylo's lips. There was blood on his back now. "You deserve this, you worthless piece of shit!" Another strike. "I hate you!" Another strike. "I hope you burn in Hell for everything you've done!" He continued to beat Kylo as he berated him with his words. But what he said wasn't meant for Kylo.

"You think you're someone!? Do you?! You're nothing! I wish you were dead!" He noticed how Kylo clung to the posts. He was in pain. Hux couldn't stand it any longer. "Rey!" he yelled with tears rolling down his cheeks. He dropped the whip.

"Why... Why'd you... You... Stop?" Kylo asked through heavy breaths.

Hux knelt beside Kylo and cradled his face in his hands. "I couldn't do it any more." He pulled the blindfold off. "I'm sorry. I... I don't hate you, Ren." He began undoing the cuffs from his wrists. "I had to pretend you were... You were..."

"I was what?" Kylo urged.

Hux took a deep breath. "My father."


	12. Never Have I Ever and Other Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo get to know each other better and then Kylo has a bit too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update! We've had some recent scares concerning my grandpa's health. I'll try to be more diligent in my updates :)

Kylo sat still on the edge of the tub while he let Hux clean the blood from his back. He was quiet as he disinfected the gashes and placed gauze pads over them.

"Why do you hate your dad?" Kylo finally ventured to question. He never got a long with his own dad, they always had differing opinions, on almost everything, but he didn't hate him.

Hux didn't reply at first, as if he were mulling the question over in his head. "My father is an evil man who never loved me," Hux finally answered. "It's because of him I even got involved with First Order."

Kylo wanted to know more, so he asked, "How so?"

Hux sighed. "My father is a gambling addicted. He took several loans from Snoke to pay for his habit. Snoke finally demanded his debt be paid. Of course, he couldn't afford it. He sold me off to Snoke as a way to pay him back."

"That's horrible," Kylo replied in shock. He knew most of the people who worked for Snoke had some debt to him, but he hadn't ever realized someone might have been sold to Snoke to pay off a debt. "How old were you?"

Hux was silent as he continued laying the gauze across Kylo's wounds. "Fourteen," he answered quietly.

"Fuck!" Kylo couldn't believe it. "Fourteen?! Fuck."

Hux shrugged. "It's just a part of my past now. It is what it is."

"Yeah," Kylo agreed as he turned around to face Hux, "but that's still awful." He grabbed Hux's hand. "I can't imagine. I'm so sorry."

Hux refused to meet his gaze. "I appreciate your concern, but, as I said, it's simply a part of my past now."

Kylo nodded. He understood the sentiment. So much of his own past he tried to let go of. But it seemed to always catch up to him. "Hux?" Hux finally looked up to meet Kylo's eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am. No one should have to go through what you've been through."

Hux offered him a faint smile. "Thank you." He forced Kylo to turn back around. "Now, let's finish getting you cleaned up."

After Hux had finished cleaning Kylo, they went back to the bedroom. "Get comfortable," Kylo told Hux. "I'll be right back."

Hux laid down as Kylo left the room. Kylo went to the kitchen and got two wine glasses and a bottle of his favorite merlot. He came back to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Hux. He was laying on his back, his eyes closed. He looked completely at peace.

"You look very comfortable, indeed," Kylo said as he walked in. He sat on the bed and Hux sat up as he handed the glass to him.

"Thank you," Hux replied as Kylo poured the wine into his glass.

"You're very welcome."

Hux took a large sip. "What do you do?" he asked hesitantly.

Kylo swished his wine in his glass for a moment. He didn't want to tell Hux that he was a trust fund kid. But he wanted to be somewhat honest with him. "We'll say, I'm involved in politics." It was partially true, he supposed, since his mom was a politician.

"That why you have a fake name?" Hux asked. "Don't want anyone to know that a political leader bought a sex slave?"

Kylo didn't like where this conversation was going and he DEFINITELY didn't like the idea of Hux being a 'sex slave'. He bought his contract from Snoke and they created their own. Kylo considered telling him the real reason he'd asked for him as a personal companion, but he wanted Rey's approval to do so first. So, he didn't mention it.

"How are your classes going?" Kylo asked, changing the subject

"Fine," Hux answered. "The end of the summer quarter is coming up. So, I'll have finals soon."

"Feel prepared for them?"

Hux shrugged. "I've studied as hard as I can, so hopefully they'll go well."

"Good," Kylo replied. He smiled and then asked, "Hey, have you ever played 'never have I ever' before?"

"A few times," Hux answered. "You want to?"

Kylo shrugged. "If you're not scared to," he taunted.

Hux glared at him with a smile. "Get the vodka."

Kylo set his wine glass on the nightstand and did the same with Hux's. A smile was plastered on his face. "I'll be right back." He dashed off to get two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. He nearly jumped on the bed when he returned, excited as a kid at his first sleep over.

"Why don't YOU start?" Hux suggested.

"Okay." Kylo thought for a moment. "Never have I ever, read something by Shakespeare."

"Are you bloody kidding me?! How have you NEVER read Shakespeare?!"

Kylo shrugged as he poured a shot for Hux. "Never interested me."

Hux downed the shot. He coughed at the end of it. It had been a while since he'd done shots of vodka. "Alright, never have I ever had sushi."

"You are fucking kidding me."

"Drink up, rich boy," Hux teased.

Kylo chuckled, poured his shot and downed it. "Okay, let's see. Never have I ever been to a bachelor party."

Hux sighed. "Does going as a stripper count?"

Kylo laughed. "Yeah, you WENT didn't you?"

Hux, begrudgingly, took another shot. "Never have I ever gotten a traffic ticket."

Kylo chuckled. "I used to get three or four a year. My mom would be pissed." Kylo took a shot.

"You don't get them any more?" Hux asked.

"No, not since..." Kylo paused. He didn't want to tell Hux about his being under house arrest and open up to him about everything that had happened with his dad.

"Since when?" Hux encouraged him to go on.

Kylo shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He paused and then said, "Never have I ever picked someone up in a bar."

Hux smiled. "Never have I."

"Seriously?"

"I've never really dated," Hux explained. "Tried to once or twice with someone else in First Order, but I didn't want to try to start a relationship when I was still there. I figured, no one would really understand."

"But you have a boyfriend?"

Hux laughed, smiling to himself. "Well, Poe was unexpected. I fell for him instantly. Amusingly, HE picked ME up in a bar. Now, my turn." Hux thought for a moment. "Never have I ever been to the beach."

Kylo sighed and poured himself another shot. "This was probably a bad idea on my part." He downed the drink quickly.

"What's it like?" Hux asked.

Kylo looked at him confused. "What's what like?"

"The beach."

"Oh, um, it's usually warm, as you can imagine. Looking at the ocean just makes you feel so... So... Small, I guess. Like, you look at it and you just realize there's this whole world out there! Ya know? I mean... It's just-"

"Beautiful," Hux finished for him.

Kylo looked at him. "Yeah. Beautiful." He set the bottle of vodka on the nightstand and leaned forward. He added in a seductive whisper, "Just like you." He pressed his lips to Hux's and closed his eyes. It started out simple and soft. Kylo opened his mouth just a little bit and slipped his tongue inside Hux's mouth. Hux let out a slight moan. Kylo pushed his fingers into his hair. He pulled his lips from Hux's and started kissing his neck.

"Oh, God!" Hux exclaimed as he tipped his head back. Kylo continued to mouth at the same spot over and over again, full well knowing he'd leave a mark there. He pushed their shot glasses out of the way and gently pressed Hux down. He then started to tug Hux's shirt up and Hux helped by wriggling out of it himself, pulling away from Kylo's kisses for only a moment.

Kylo looked down at him as he gently stroked Hux's bare chest. "You really are SO beautiful."

"Shut up and kiss," Hux demanded. Kylo leaned down and sealed his lips to Hux's, pressing his tongue in without hesitation. He could feel his clothed hard cock press against Hux's own and he began to grind his hips down. "Ah!" Hux managed to let out through their intense making out.

Kylo pulled away and stood up, taking his pants off. Hux quickly undid his own and removed them. Kylo stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at Hux. "Oh, fuck me. Your cock is beautiful." Kylo took hold of himself and started jerking off. "Touch yourself," he order.

Hux did so without hesitation. He closed his eyes as he slid his hand up and down the length of his hard, swollen member. "Oh, God Kylo! I want you to fuck me! So badly."

"Oh, just be patient pet," Kylo replied. He slowed his own pumping. "I want to watch you come first."

"Anything you want," Hux obliged as he continued jerking himself off.

Kylo watched Hux. The way his face scrunched up while he caused himself more pleasure, bringing himself closer to the edge. "Talk as though your lover were the one here with you."

"Oh, Poe! I fucking love you! Fuck! Yes! You... You... Make me so... So happy. Ah! Fuck! Yeah! Oh, God! Poe! Yes!" His fist started pumping faster and faster. "Fuck! Yes! Ah! Poe!" he shouted as he came in his hand. He quivered and shook, but still had sense enough to catch as much of his cum as he could.

"Oh, that was beautiful," Kylo commented. "Lick your hand as clean as you can," he ordered. Hux didn't seem to be interested in doing so, but he brought his hand to his mouth and started to clean it off with his tongue. Kylo started to pick up the pace of his own hand. "Oh, fuck yeah! That's filthy. Oh! Tell me pet, are you a cum slut? Oh, tell me you are."

"Yes, Kylo, I am! I'm a fucking cum slut," Hux echoed.

"Pull your knees to your chest, baby," Kylo ordered. Hux did so. Kylo let go of himself, long enough to climb back on to the bed. He lined his dick up to Hux's hole. "This is gonna hurt. But maybe you're so used to getting fuck that your slutty little hole is already opened enough without being prepped." He saw a bit of fear on Hux's face. "You're right, just a little lube so I don't hurt myself." He spit in his hand and coated his cock with his saliva, just before he quickly pressed into Hux.

"Fuck!" Hux shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You're a whore," Kylo reminded him in a whisper. "You're MY whore!" Hux didn't reply, simply moaned. "Say it!" Kylo ordered as he pulled out nearly entirely and then shoved in hard.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Fuck! I am! I'm YOUR whore, Kylo!" Hux had tears in his eyes. It hurt but felt so good as well. He decided to try giving Kylo more of what he thought he'd want. "Make me your bitch! Please?! Just... Ah... Fuck!"

Kylo grabbed his neck and held tightly while he continued thrusting in and out. Hux gasped and grabbed at his hands. "I didn't tell you to speak, Bitch!" He held on a few seconds more and then released him. "Tell me how much you like being my little play thing."

"I do, Kylo! I want you to fuck my ass every day. Show me exactly what I'm good for. I've never been fucked so good. Ah! Yes! Kylo!" Hux was getting hard again, so Kylo reached down and grabbed him. He started jerking Hux off in the same rhythm as his own thrusts.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me how much more you like being fucked by me then you do by Poe!"

Hux was glad he was already crying, because this brought on more tears. He loved Poe so much, but Kylo was his client. "Kylo, you're my everything! My whole Damn world. Fuck! I love you so damn much! Poe has never fucked me so well! Oh, God. You're so big and you feel so good inside me! Kylo!" And with that, Hux came again. Kylo gave a few more thrusts and then he came as well. As soon as he had finished milking himself out, he pulled out and flopped onto the bed. He looked away from Hux.

"Get dressed and get the fuck out." Hux did so quickly. As he made his way to the bedroom door, Kylo called out to him. "Oh, Pet, there's an envelope on the coffee table for you." And with that, Kylo closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

When Kylo woke, it was late afternoon. His head hurt a bit and the sun was too bright. He rolled over, forgetting the whip marks on his back. He groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Rey. He sat up. "Babe!" He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry. You were right!" He pulled her close and laid his head on her shoulder. "I don't think I can do this any more. We should tell him."

Rey nodded. "I agree, it's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm coming close to the end. I'm curious to know which pairing you want to have in the end: Hux/Poe, Hux/Kylo/Rey, or Hux/Kylo? Let me know and perhaps the most popular pairing will be what I write ;)


	13. Amendments?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo present Hux with a suggestion in a change of his contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and that it's been a while since I updated. My grandfather passed away and I've taken a break from most things as I try to deal with it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Rey stood outside the condo, her heart beating like crazy. She took several deep breaths and then knocked. She waited, feeling her heart continue to pound in her chest.

Poe opened the door, looking groggy. This was the first time Rey had ever set eyes on Hux's boyfriend. She couldn't help thinking how breath-taking he was. His hair was dark and curly, obviously tousled from being woken from sleep recently. He wore only sleep pants, his chest bare except for the mane of hair he had spread across it.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Rey in question. "Can I help you?"

Rey swallowed hard. "Hi, um, my name is Rey. Is Hux available?"

Poe shook his head. "Sorry, he's working on a class project with some classmates. Don't know when he'll be back."

Rey nodded. "You must be his boyfriend, Poe."

"Yeah," he answered skeptically.

Rey extended her hand. "I'm Rey."

Poe accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you, I guess. Um, so you want me to have him call you or-"

"I actually wanted to speak with the both of you," Rey interrupted. "But if I leave now I may never gather the courage to come back." She looked up at Poe, meeting his eyes. "May I come in? What I need to talk to you about is VERY important."

Poe was still confused and hesitant about letting a stranger in, but she seemed to know Armitage, so he stepped aside and let her in. "Yeah, um, come on in."

She smiled politely and said, "Thank you." She walked in and sat on the sofa as Poe closed the door.

"So, what can I do for you?" Poe asked as he sat on the loveseat adjacent to the sofa.

Rey took a deep breath. "I'm here to speak on Kylo's behalf." She could see Poe bristle just from the sound of his name. "Kylo is... Well, he's..." She looked up at Poe, gathered her courage and finished with, "He belongs to me and I to him. But our relationship is complicated. With your permission, we would like to ask Hux to be the father of my child."

Poe's head swam. "What? Wait, you're Kylo's girlfriend?"

Rey sighed. "Yes."

"And you're okay with him fucking a whore he purchased?"

"I told you, it's complicated."

Poe shook his head. "Doesn't sound like it to me. Sounds like you're just as awful of a human being as this Kylo asshole!"

Rey stood up. "How DARE you talk about Ben like that?! You don't even know him!"

Poe looked at her in question. "Who the Hell is Ben?"

Rey froze. She couldn't believe she'd let his real name slip out. "Ben is his name. He goes by Kylo Ren as not to attract unwanted attention." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please, Poe, Ben can't be the father of my children. If Hux were to agree to father a child, we would release him from his contract."

This got Poe's attention. "That's all, he gives you a baby and you let him go?"

Rey nodded. "Yes."

Poe thought on it. "I can't agree to that. It's up to Hux."

"Of course," Rey agreed. "But I wouldn't even think of asking him if YOU weren't okay with it. That's why I wanted to talk to you both."

Poe leaned back. "Well, if that's what Hux wants to do, then I'm okay with it. What if he says no?"

Rey sighed. She knew it was a possiblity that he would decline, but she hoped he wouldn't. "Then we would simply continue the contract we have with him until it's completed."

Poe sat forward. "Do you realize how fucked up this whole situation is? Your significant other bought a sex slave! How are you okay with that?!"

"Our intent was to eventually convince him to father a child for me."

"Why not just go to a sperm bank?"

"I want my child to KNOW who their father is," Rey answered. "And I want to be able to tell them, they were born out of love."

Poe snarled. "Armitage doesn't love you."

"Fine, but I just... I don't want my child to think they're some kind of science experiment! I want them to know that they came into existence the way most other people do."

Poe sighed and sat back again. "Whatever. I'll ask him about it."

"Kylo and I would rather ask him ourselves."

Poe was more than displeased, but he knew there was no way he could change her mind. "Fine. Unless I see him before you do."

Rey smirked. "Believe me, you won't."

****

Hux sat around with a few of his classmates as they worked on their project together. He was never fond of group projects, especially when they were worth nearly half the grade, but he found he quite enjoyed the members of his group.

Hux's phone rang. He recognized the text tone and sighed. He was actually enjoying working on this project. He looked at the text. It was, of course, from Kylo.

'Hux, we need to talk. Come over.'

Hux sighed and texted back, 'Working on a class project. It's worth 40% of my grade. I can come over as soon as we're done.'

'Fine,' Kylo replied. 'Give me the address and I'll have Rey pick you up.'

Hux sent him the address and went back to working on the project.

When Rey picked him up two hours later, Hux could tell she was nervous about something. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine," she answered. She focused her eyes back on the road and in a whisper, added, "Just fine." The ride to Kylo's condo was silent.

When Hux and Rey arrived, he saw Kylo sitting on the sofa, his face buried in his hands. He looked up as they walked in. He gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Hux replied as he made his way to the sofa.

"How'd your project go?"

Hux sat beside him. "Alright. The people I was assigned to work with were wonderful."

"That's good." Kylo then leaned forward and kissed Hux deeply. Hux ran his fingers through Kylo's hair. He would never admit it aloud, but he found that he craved this from Kylo.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him closer. Kylo quickly grabbed Hux's shirt and began pulling it up. Hux lifted his arms to help Kylo help him out of it, breaking off their kiss only long enough to remove his shirt.

Once again, Kylo's hands were on Hux's back. Now feeling the softness of his naked flesh. Kylo pulled away and whispered, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Hux was now sucking at Kylo's collar bone. He'd learned, at the beginning of their contract, how much Kylo enjoyed this. "Yeah," he mumbled out. "What's on your mind?"

Kylo closed his eyes, he didn't want this to stop. If Hux agreed to their new terms, that would be it. He loved Rey, but he realized he was falling for Hux too.

Kylo finally pushed Hux away and looked him in the eyes. Concern and confusion was written on his face. "We have to talk," Kylo said again.

Hux nodded. "Alright." He sat back and pulled his shirt back on. "What is it?"

Kylo looked down and sighed. "There's a lot to explain."

Rey, who was sitting on the loveseat blurted out, "Kylo and I would like you to father a child for me."

Hux was taken aback. "You, what? What? Uh, why?"

Kylo sighed again, still not meeting Hux's eyes. "It's complicated."

"Kylo and I want to start a family, but we don't want to have children together because of complications that may arise from us being cousins."

Hux shook his head. "You... You're... What?!"

"I'll grab everyone a drink," Rey offered, knowing a drink was probably in everyone's best interest at the moment. She came back with three beers and handed one to Hux and Kylo. She then sat down with her own. She and Kylo didn't drink theirs, but Hux opened his immediately and sucked half of it down.

"So, let me get this straight. The two of you are cousins?"

Kylo nodded. "Yes."

"And because of that fact, you want ME to father a child with Rey?"

"Yes," Kylo answered as he looked up, finally meeting Hux's gaze. The expression on Kylo's face was almost pleading.

Rey continued to explain, "We don't want to go to a sperm bank and have a child not know who their father is. And," she looked down, "I know it seems stupid, but I don't want my baby to ever think they weren't conceived out of love." She quickly looked up at Hux and added, "Not that you love me, I'm not saying that. But, for them to come into the world through the act of love, it's just..." Tears started to form. "It's just important to me."

Hux nodded. He understood. It was completely illogical, but he understood her need for it to be that way. "IF I agreed, how would this affect our contract?"

Kylo answered, "Our contract would be amended. You would be Rey's personal companion until you fathered a child. After that time, you would be released from your contract."

Hux thought on this. "So, I wouldn't be able to see them? My child?"

Kylo looked up at him. He hadn't expected that reaction. "Well, no. They would be mine and Rey's child-"

"Then no," Hux interrupted. His stare was cold. "I've wanted to be a father since, well, ever, it seems. If I am to father a child with Rey, I want to be a part of their life."

Kylo didn't know what to say. Before he had a chance though, Rey spoke, "No. No matter who is BIOLOGICALLY the father, Kylo will be their father. No one else."

Hux was now looking at Rey with the same cold expression. "Then my answer is no."

"Are you talking about wanting partial custody?" Kylo asked.

Hux looked back at him. "Yes. If I have a child I want to be a part of their life."

Kylo nodded. He understood that, but he didn't want to share his child with anyone outside of Rey. No matter how he felt about Hux, he couldn't do it. "If I allow you shared custody, I expect you to pay child support."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Very."

"You don't need it," Hux replied.

"True," Kylo replied as he leaned back. "But if you want partial custody, you'll take partial responsibility, by way of child-support."

Hux snarled. "That's ridiculous."

Kylo shrugged. "That's the way it will be. You can say no and fulfill your contract as it stands, or you can father a child with Rey. Once she's conceived, you will be released from the contract. If you choose to be a part of the child's life, you will also pay child-support."

Hux stared at him in anger. "I'll think about it."

Kylo smiled. "Good." Kylo leaned forward and started nuzzling Hux's neck. "Now, pet, why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Hux recoiled, but Kylo pressed into him. "You expect me to fuck you after that delightful little conversation?"

"Well, you are still under contract," Kylo teased as he gently pushed Hux back and began kissing his neck.

Hux closed his eyes and took it in. He hated himself for enjoying this so much. Part of him wanted to decline the offer of fathering Rey's child just so he could continue having this. He kicked himself mentally. Why should he want this with Kylo? He had Poe at home.

Poe. What would he think of all of this? Hux decided not to think about it and just enjoy his time with Kylo.

****

That night, as Poe and Hux climbed into bed together, they discussed Kylo's proposition. "I think you should do it, Hugs," Poe said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You could be done with all of this before we EVER expected!"

"Yes, but... I hate the idea of having a child who's life I'm not a part of."

"I get that, babe, but isn't it worth getting out of that life?"

Hux knew he was right. "Maybe I'm just scared of NOT being a part of that life. It's the only thing I've known for such a long time. What if I can't figure out how to be without it?"

"Hey, Hugs," Poe whispered as he pulled him closer. "I've got you. We'll figure it out together."

Hux closed his eyes and relaxed. "Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do... Do you think... Maybe... Once this is... This all done... That... That... Maybe, you'd like to... To get married?"

Poe was quiet. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Hux smiled. He knew what he was going to do. After he knew Poe had fallen asleep, he texted Kylo. 'I'll do it. It's all yours.'


	14. Ovulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets up with Rey during her week of ovulation.

'Rey's ovulating. Get here when you can -Kylo'

Ben sat back and sighed after he hit send. He had so many mixed feelings about it. This had been the plan since the beginning. Find an escort through First Order, purchase their contract and convince him to help them out.

"Hey," Rey called to him. Ben looked up at her. She was in a robe and drying her hair with a towel. She'd obviously just stepped out of the shower. "You alright?" she asked in concern.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Rey sat on the arm of the couch and put a hand on Ben's back. "Really?"

Ben grabbed her other hand and kissed it. He smiled up at her. "Yeah."

His phone rang, so he took a look at the text message, it was from Hux, 'On my way.'

Ben put his phone down. "Hux is heading over. You know, I really hope it takes this first round."

Rey smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why's that?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just..." He looked up at her and said, "I'm ready to have a family with you."

Rey smiled. Tears in her eyes. "Me too."

***************************

Ben answered the door when Hux arrived. "Hey," Ben said casually.

"Hey," Hux replied as he stepped inside.

"So, I just wanted to say... Thanks. It means a lot to me," Ben said, refusing to meet Hux's gaze.

"I'm not doing this for YOU or even HER," Hux answered, a note of anger in his tone. "If anything I'm doing this for Poe. He deserves to have me wholly after everything I've put him through."

Ben nodded. "I get that. Look, Hux-"

"If she's ready, I'd like to get on with it, if you don't mind."

Ben nodded. "Of course. She's in the bedroom."

Hux brushed past him and made his way there without another word. Ben sighed. There was a part of him that wanted to rescind his call on not letting Hux be a part of the kid's life. He hadn't realized in the few months he's been with them, how fond he'd grown of him.

Hux stepped into the bedroom and saw Rey laying on the bed. She was in a plain pair of women's boy short cut underpants and nothing else. Hux was grateful she hadn't tried to dress sexily. As stupid as it seemed, he knew it would have spoiled the mood.

Rey smiled at him. "Hey!"

"Hey," he replied as he began to undress.

"Let me help you," Rey offered as she scooted across the bed to the very end. She sat up on her knees and began unbuttoning Hux's shirt. "You look very nice, by the way."

"Rey, you don't have to try and seduce me or flatter me in any way-"

"It's true though," she interrupted as she looked into his eyes. "Hux, I really DO like you. And I am SO grateful you're willing to do this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down. "I know what Kylo said, about not wanting to let you be a part of our child's life, but," she looked him in the eyes, "I want you to be. I'll talk to him about it. BEG him. And if he still refuses, I'll let you be a part of their life in secret. Meet you at the park so you can play with them. Let you take them to the museum. Anything and EVERYTHING. I'll do what I can."

Hux sighed and looked down. "I've come to terms with it already. It makes perfect sense." He looked up now. "I respect Kylo's desire to keep your child for just the two of you. I'm really okay with it at this point."

Rey nodded. "If you're sure?"

Hux nodded. "I am." He kissed her then, pulling her close to his chest. He released her from the lip lock and then seductively whispered, "Let me make love to you." He began kissing her again as they made their way to lay on the bed together. Hux continued to undo the buttons of his shirt and then pulled it off. Rey began helping with his pants and belt. He wriggled out of his clothes, leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

Through heated kisses, Rey whispered, "Once I'm... Pregnant, I'm going to... To miss... This... You know... Miss... You."

Hux didn't answer as he trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts. He disagreed, but he didn't say so out loud. How could she miss this when she had Kylo? Kylo was wonderful! And gorgeous to boot.

As he sucked on one of her nipples, he reached down and started fingering her. This made Rey moan and throw her head back. "Oh, God! Oh! Oh, Hux!" she exclaimed. He was hitting her clit with every stroke of his fingers, making her wet.

He finally pulled away to remove his boxers and Rey took the opportunity to remove her underwear as well. She then rolled over onto her stomach. "What are you doing?" Hux questioned.

Rey looked back at him. "I've done plenty of research. This is supposed to be one of the better positions to conceive."

Hux nodded. "Makes sense." Rey made herself comfortable and presented her ass to him. Hux lined himself up. "You ready for this?" he asked seductively.

"Mhm," Rey answered. Hux slowly pushed, trying to get the right spot. When he finally pushed in all the way, they both sighed in pleasure. "Ah! Oh! Oh, God! Yes!"

Hux smiled. It always felt nice to be praised, no matter the situation. He started moving in and out as he grabbed her hips for leverage. He closed his eyes. He could almost imagine it was Poe beneath him, aside from the constant moans coming from Rey.

He started to pick up the pace. He thought of Poe, of how he could be totally his once this was all done and over with. "I love you!" he shouted as he came. He opened his eyes, panting heavily. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Rey.

Rey looked back at him. "It's alright. Thinking about Poe?"

Hux nodded as he pulled out and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright!" Rey assured him as she grabbed his hand. "You SHOULD think about him." She paused. "He seems like a really amazing guy."

Hux nodded. "He really is." Now Hux paused. "Would you like to go for a second round, or that it for tonight?"

"Just the once is okay," Rey answered. "You can shower and go, whenever you'd like."

"I think I'll just shower when I get home," Hux replied as he he stood up and gathered his clothes to dress. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," Rey answered. "In all of my research, it's best to do it every other day for about a week once you start ovulating. So, Friday?"

"Any time in particular?"

Rey shrugged. "Whenever."

Hux pulled on his last article of clothing and replied, "I'll text you before I head over. Have a good night, Rey." He then quickly exited the room.

Kylo was sitting on the sofa, nursing a glass of scotch. He looked up as Hux came into the living room. "Done for the night?"

"Yes," Hux answered. "We've already made arrangements for when I'm to return."

Kylo nodded. "Great," he replied unenthusiastically. He looked back down at his glass and added, "Have a good night."

"You as well," Hux offered before he left. He hailed a cab and made his way to the bar Poe was playing at that night.

It was a quiet place, tucked away in a remote part of town, but it was always busy, especially if a decent band, like Poe's was playing. Hux showed his ID to the bouncer and walked inside. He quickly found the stage and saw Poe. He was gorgeous when he performed. Hux always thought his boyfriend was sexy, but watching him as he played his music was almost like a siren call. He could watch Poe play for hours. Had before, in fact.

They'd been together over a month and Hux finally convinced himself that they should have sex. The next morning, he stayed in Poe's bed while he serenaded him with his guitar and his voice. Hux thought back to that moment. He wanted more of that. Just the simple things with his lover, that's all he wanted any more.

Hux sat at the bar and ordered a drink and watched Poe. An hour later, Poe announced that they would be taking a break, but would be back shortly. Hux made his way to his boyfriend.

Poe grinned like a fool when he saw Hux approach him. "Hugs!" he shouted as he headed toward him. Poe placed a hand on Hux's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I didn't know you were gonna make it out here tonight!"

"I was able to get away sooner than anticipated," Hux replied.

"Hey, Hux," Rose said as she came over, her sister Paige along side her. They chatted for a while as they ordered a few rounds of drinks. Poe kept his arm around Hux the whole time. He loved feeling Poe like this, being so close to him, and publicly was always a delight.

Hux finally realized that Finn wasn't around. He was glad of it really. He'd play nice for Poe's sake, but he really didn't want to see his face. "We gotta get back," Poe noted finally. He downed the last of his drink and then kissed Hux deeply. Hux smiled as he kissed him back. "Love you," he whispered and then went back to the stage.

Hux quietly drank as he sat and listened to them play for the rest of the night.

After closing time, Finn disappeared almost immediately. Rose and Paige went home with some groupies and Poe and Hux went home.

"So, how was your evening?" Poe asked as they crawled in bed together.

"It was fine," Hux answered as he made himself comfortable in Poe's arms.

"How'd it go with, what's her name?"

"Fine," Hux answered simply.

"Hey, you okay, Hugs?" Poe asked.

Hux nodded. "I'm just tired." He sighed. "I'm ready to be done with it all. I want to be yours."

Poe chuckled. "You ARE mine."

Hux shook his head. Holding back tears he replied, "Not wholly. I never HAVE been. And I want that. More than anything. I don't want any obligations to anyone else, just you."

Poe held him tighter. "It'll all be over soon enough, babe. And then you can finish school and we can move away and be and do everything we've ever wanted." He paused and then added in a whisper, "I just want you, Armitage. That's all."

Hux fell asleep, listening to his partner's declarations of love.

************************

Friday afternoon, Hux texted Rey, 'Heading your way.'

'Great! See you soon!'

Hux sighed. He wanted to just be done with it. He had no excitement about the task ahead. When he arrived, Rey answered the door.

"Hey! Ready to bang one out real quick?"

Hux smiled and chuckled. He was glad Rey had a sense of humor about it all. "For you, of course." He stepped inside. "Kylo not around?"

"He's in his study," Rey answered. "He said you were rather cold to him the other day, so he just thought he'd make himself scarce to make you more comfortable."

Hux nodded. He really had been cold with Kylo. He was still upset about the arrangement, but had come to terms with it. He realized he should apologize to Kylo, but he wasn't going to at the moment. He grabbed Rey's hand. "Shall we then?"

She smiled and nodded, leading him to the bedroom. Hux's mind wandered during their coupling. He had so much on his mind; Poe, making a baby, Kylo. He realized that he actually enjoyed Kylo's participation. He closed his eyes as he continued to thrust into Rey and he imagined Kylo.

He thought of how he so often willingly and skillfully would suck Hux's cock. The way his tongue moved up and down the shaft. Kylo was so good, he was able to take all of Hux without gagging. Feeling Kylo's lips around his slender cock felt amazing. Almost better than Poe. He began imagining being with Poe AND Kylo. He'd let Kylo suck him off while he did the same for Poe. No, he imagined sucking on Kylo's dick while Poe thrusted into him from behind.

"Oh, you like that, whore?" Poe would ask as he picked up the pace. With every thrust in, shoving Hux further down Kylo's dick.

"Oh, he is glorious," Kylo'd praise as he'd grab Hux's head and fuck his mouth in time with Poe's thrust.

"He likes it so well," Poe would say as he'd continue thrusting in and out of Hux's ass, "I think we can get him to come just like this, without touching him."

Kylo would chuckle. "Who said we'd let him come."

"Hey, he may be YOUR fuck toy, but he's still MY boyfriend."

"Let's get him to come then," Kylo would agree as they both tried to fuck him even harder.

"Fuck!" Hux shouted as he came. He quivered as he came down from his orgasm.

"Oh. My. God! Hux, that... That was... Was amazing!" Rey panted out as she laid there.

Hux tried not to think about his fantasy when he went home. He shouldn't be wanting Kylo at all! When he came over again on Sunday to have sex with Rey, he tried to think of nothing else but Poe.

Hux didn't hear from her or Kylo once her ovulation week was over. He hoped it actually took and he could begin his life with Poe. But a few weeks later he got a text from Rey, 'Not pregnant. Started my period. Guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this story! It has been quite a journey. We will be drawing to an end soon, so I would like to get your votes on which pairing you want to have the happy ending!  
> Poe and Hux  
> Hux and Kylo  
> Kylo, Rey, and Hux  
> Or Hux and Rey  
> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments. They've really kept me going!


	15. Who They Belong To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey still hasn't gotten pregnant.  
> Poe introduces Hux to his parents.  
> Ben starts to understand some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated! You know how it is, life, holidays, work, etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I will be trying my best update more regularly. And don't forget to enjoy some of my other works while you wait in between updates. Cheers!

Hux curled up into his boyfriend's arms. They'd just finished another week of Rey's ovulation cycle, so now he was just waiting to hear about the results. He was tired and just wanted to be home with his lover.

Poe stroked his hair soothingly. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Hux sighed happily. "Not anything really. Just about you and us and just... How happy I am."

Poe kissed the top of his head. "I'm happy too, Hugs." He stroked his hair some more. "So, my parents are gonna be in town next week. They'd really like to meet you."

Hux pulled away and looked at him. "Really?"

Poe smiled at his boyfriend. "Yeah. If you're up for it."

Hux sat up excitedly. "I am! I am! Really! I... This is so exciting!" He paused. "You REALLY want me to meet them?"

Poe grabbed his hands. "Hugs, you know you're my future. We've both known it for some time now. I want them to meet you and I want you to meet them." He leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, babe. And once all of this shit is over, with trying to help those two idiots make a baby, you're all mine."

Hux smiled, tears filling his eyes. "I've ALWAYS been yours, Poe." He then leaned forward and kissed him. He opened his lips and pressed his tongue into his mouth. Poe wrapped his arms around him as he kissed him back. Hux pulled away and whispered, "Can I suck you off?"

"Fuck, yeah, you can!" Poe answered as he pushed Hux down to the floor and then immediately removed his pants and boxers. Hux gently licked the underside of his dick. Poe closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. "Oh, fuck! Hux! Babe! Oh!"

Hux didn't take any more time and immediately took Poe's length into his mouth. "Oh, Hux, babe! Oh, fuck, yeah!" The one thing about having been an escort, he had learned how to pleasure a man. Hearing his boyfriend moan and call out his name made him happier than almost anything else in the world.

Poe eventually grabbed Hux's red locks and started thrusting into his mouth. "Oh, fuck! I'm so close, babe! So fucking close! Ahh! I love you!" he shouted as he came down Hux's throat. He held Hux's head down on his cock until he'd spent it all. He finally let go and Hux slowly pulled off, licking him clean along the way. "Oh, baby," he whispered tenderly. "Fuck, that was... Fuck!"

Hux smiled up at him. "Glad you enjoyed it." He stood up. "How about I make you dinner now?"

Poe smiled at him. "You're too damn wonderful, ya know? First you blow me and now you're gonna cook for me."

Hux shrugged with a smile. "I do what I can.

********************************************************

Rey sat on the bed sobbing. Ben came in from the work-out room. He was hot and sweaty and ready to take a shower, but paused when he saw her there. "Rey?" he asked tenderly.

She looked up at him, her eyes swollen red from her tears. "Negative," she told him. He didn't even have to ask, he knew what she was talking about. "AGAIN! Why?!" she cried. "I'd be a good mother, wouldn't I?"

Ben went to her, sitting next to her and pulling her close. She crumpled into his chest and continued to sob. "You'll be a great mom," Ben reassured her. "You're smart and fun and when we have a baby, they're gonna be the luckiest damn kid in the whole fucking world."

Rey's tears had slowed. "Maybe God is punishing us. Maybe that's why I'm not getting pregnant."

Ben pulled away and looked Rey in the eyes. "We've only been trying for three months. Okay? It's gonna take time."

Rey sniffled and nodded. "Okay." She wiped her eyes. "I need to text Hux and let him know."

"Of course," Ben replied, holding back his... Frustration? Anger? He didn't quite know what he felt in regards to Hux. He kissed Rey's cheek and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower." She smiled up at him and nodded as he walked into the bathroom.

He turned the shower to as cold as he could stand before he got in. He could tell his thoughts turning to Hux, for even the briefest of moments, was causing a stirring in him. He missed his coupling with him. He loved Rey, but Hux was different, there were things he could give him that Rey simply couldn't.

Rey. He closed his eyes, trying to hold tears back. He wished he could give her everything she truly deserved. After the trial, where he was put under house arrest, he thought she might leave. He would have understood if she had. Who would want a boyfriend who couldn't take them out on a date? Someone they couldn't drag along to see a movie or have dinner somewhere special? And he wished he could father her children. He sighed as he thought about it, how he'd lied to her about why he couldn't be the father of her children.

"I want to have a baby," Rey told him with a smile.

Ben was shocked. She'd never shown interest in starting a family before. How could he tell her? He was sterile. It would break her heart. "A baby?" he questioned. She nodded. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Her smile faded. She was crestfallen. "Do you not want to have a baby?"

Ben quickly shook his head. "No, no, that's not it at all! I just... We're cousins," he whispered. "There's so many complications that could arise because of that. I just don't know if it would be a good idea."

Rey nodded. "I understand."

"Hey," Ben said tenderly as he grabbed her hands, "we could adopt."

Rey had tears in her eyes. "Yeah, but I want to bare a child of my own."

Ben sighed. "What about a sperm donor?"

Rey sighed. "I guess."

"You don't like that idea, do you?" Ben questioned.

Rey turned to him. "No, I don't. Ben, I want our kids to... To be born out of... Love! Does that make any sense?"

Ben pulled her close as she sobbed into his chest. "We'll figure it out."

Ben sighed as he finished rinsing off. He wondered if they really HAD figured it out.

********************************************************

Poe watched his boyfriend as he combed his hair. It was obvious that he was nervous. He went to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed his shoulder. "You okay, Hugs?"

Hux took a deep breath as he set his comb down. He looked Poe in the mirror as he answered, "I'm nervous."

Poe smiled. "You shouldn't be. Madre is gonna love you. And Padre loves everyone." He made Hux turn around and kissed him. "All they're gonna care about is if I'm happy. And I'm pretty damn happy, babe."

Hux smiled at him in return. "I'm happy too." Hux kissed him again, then went back to getting ready. He was sure Poe was right, there was no need to be nervous! But he wanted to make a good impression. Meet his boyfriend's parents was something he'd never done before! It made everything feel more, well, normal. Normalcy was something Hux was glad for since everything about them and their relationship was rather abnormal.

They were picking them up from the airport. As they waited, Hux kept bouncing on his toes, he was so anxious. Poe finally grabbed his hand, pulled it to his lips and kissed it. "They're going to love you, sweetie. I promise." Hux smiled over at his boyfriend nervously. He took a deep breath and waited.

Poe spotted his Dad first. "Papa!" he called to the older man. Hux was amazed how much Poe looked like his father, similarly stature and same beaming smile, but then he saw his mother and he could see there was no doubt Poe was her boy. It was her eyes mostly, they were the same dark, soulful, brown that Poe had.

Poe embraced her as well and then pulled them over to Hux. "Papa, this is my boyfriend, Hux. Hux, my father, Antonio."

Hux shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"It is wonderful to meet you!" Antonio replied in a thick Mexican accent. "This is my wife, Roselita." He then turned to the woman and spoke to her in Spanish.

"Oh," Poe whispered to Hux, "Madre doesn't speak any English."

"Oh," Hux replied. But he didn't have a chance to fret, as Roselita extended her hand to him with a smile. She spoke to him and Antonio translated.

"She says she is pleased to meet you. Poe-Poe has told us much about you. Ah, I can see you make him very happy. Thank you."

Hux smiled. "You're very welcome. You have a wonderful son and I'm very lucky to have him in my life."

Roselita smiled when Antonio translated. "Well," he continued, "let's get our things and get out of here."

Hux watched Poe's parents. His father dotted on his mother without abandon. It was quite obvious that they loved each other. Poe took his hand, pulling him from his thoughts. "They love you," Poe assured him as he kissed his hand.

They helped Antonio and Roselitta gather their bags and then hailed a cab. Antonio talked non-stop. He wanted to know everything about their lives. He asked Poe about his band and Hux how school was.

No matter how much Poe told him that they liked him, Hux was still self-conscious. Poe was beautiful, like his mother and full of life, like his father. Hux was awkward and gangly and didn't feel like he had much to offer. He secretly wondered if they thought Poe could do better than him.

As they stepped into the apartment, Rosellita began talking excitedly. Antonio laughed. "She says you have a beautiful home. Hux must take such good care of my little dove."

Poe smiled. "You guys must be hungry. Hux and I can make dinner."

Roselitta waved her hands at him and spoke. Hux watched in uncertainty as she and Poe began talking back and forth. Antonio chuckled and whispered to Hux, "Rosie said she would make dinner and Poe-Poe says that would be ridiculous since we're guests. She loves to cook."

Poe sighed. "Mama and I are gonna make dinner. You and Papa can relax," Poe said as he kissed Hux and directed his mom to the kitchen.

Hux was nervous to be with Poe's father on his own. Then he supposed it was better than being with his mom by himself since neither spoke the other's language. Hux cleared his throat, "Why don't we sit in the living room?" he suggested. He and Antonio sat on the couch on opposite sides.

"I'm very glad Poe has you," Antonio said as they sat down. "It's obvious how happy you make him."

Hux gave a slight smile. "I try. He really means the world to me."

"Have you talked about getting married?" he asked curiously.

Hux looked down. "We have. I just..." he looked up as he finished with, "I have other obligations at the moment and I want to be free of them before we get married."

Antonio nodded. "That makes sense." He paused and looked Hux in the eyes. "My son is everything to me. I hope you understand that."

Hux met his gaze and nodded. "Poe means everything to me as well. I love him more than life itself." He glanced down again. "In some ways, he saved my life." He looked up at Antonio, with tears in his eyes. "And I owe him nothing less. Believe me when I say, I would be willing to do anything for your son."

Antonio nodded. "I do believe you," he replied with a smile as he patted his knee. They made small talk until Poe and Rosellita came out with dinner.

Poe kept an eye on his boyfriend all through dinner. He seemed to be getting along well with his parents. His parents meant so much to him, so it was important that they got along with Hux and he with them.

Hux's phone rang while they sat at the table eating. He looked at the text and silently groaned. Poe looked at him in question. "Everything okay, babe?"

Hux shook his head as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. "It's nothing, just Rey."

"Oh," Poe replied.

"Who is Rey?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Just a friend, Papa," Poe quickly answered. He didn't want to try to explain to them the arrangement his boyfriend had with another couple. They wouldn't understand.

When they went to bed that evening, Poe asked him about it. "So, it not take?" he asked as he crawled in next to his lover.

Hux sighed and shook his head. "No. Unless she just took the test too early."

"We can only hope," Poe replied.

Hux curled up into Poe's arms. "Rey actually told me she'd be willing to let me be a part of the child's life if I wanted. That she'd try to convince Kylo to let me and if she couldn't she'd let me see them in secret."

"What'd you say?"

Hux shrugged. "I told her I'd accepted it already, so there was no need."

Poe stroked his hair and said nothing. Hux looked up at him. "What are you thinking?"

Poe sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I know you want to be a dad. You'd make a GREAT dad. I guess I'm just a little sad that the first kid you're fathering won't be in your life."

"Yeah," Hux replied. "I felt the same way at first, but," he sat up and looked Poe in the eyes, "I really just want to be done with it, so you and I can move on with our lives."

Poe smiled at him. "Me too."

********************************************************

Ben was getting tired of Rey's emotional roller coaster. They were now into October and she still hadn't conceived. They had Hux go to a fertility doctor too to check him out, he wasn't the problem. Rey was now on all kinds of fertility meds and supplements, all of which were making her overly sensitive and angry and depressed. Sometimes all at once.

Ben was drinking in the living room as Rey waited in the bedroom for Hux. 'I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. God! Why is this so damn complicated?' He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Evening," Hux said politely.

Ben smiled at him. "Hey!" He stepped aside to let Hux in.

"Haven't seen you in some time," Hux commented casually.

Ben looked down. "I figured you didn't want to see me, after, well, everything, so I just made myself scarce when you came around."

"Why is today any different?"

'I'm a bit tipsy,' Ben laughed to himself.

Ben looked up at him. "I've missed you."

Hux looked down for a moment and then met his gaze. "I've missed you too... In some ways."

Ben smiled and took a step forward. "What kinds of ways?"

Hux took a few steps back. "Not in the ways YOU might want, Kylo."

"Call me Ben," he suggested as he pressed into Hux, forcing him gently against the wall.

"Ben," Hux said in a quiver, "I'm in love with Poe."

"Sex doesn't have to be about love," Ben whispered as he looked longingly at Hux's lips.

"I know that better than anyone," Hux replied. "But my loyalty is to Poe. I only fuck Rey with his permission. He hasn't given me permission to fuck you."

Ben looked into his eyes. "So, you're saying you want to?" Hux's face turned red. Ben chuckled. "Maybe you can invite him over, the three of us could have a little fun." Ben leaned in to kiss him, but Hux shoved away.

"Get off of me! Don't you understand? I love Poe with everything that's in me! And once Rey is FINALLY knocked up, I will NEVER, EVER be with anyone else!"

Ben stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, yeah, I get it... I think I do." Ben looked away. "I'll leave you to it then." He turned and walked away into his study.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, so let me know if you have thoughts or suggestions ;) Kudos and comments are always wonderful to have.


End file.
